Benjamin Anthony DiNozzo
by gobuckeyes
Summary: Tony and Ziva raising their three year old son, Benjamin Anthony DiNozzo. Will likely be multi chapter story with day to day life in the DiNozzo household.
1. Supermarket Meltdown

Gibbs walked into the bullpen sipping his ever present cup of coffee and reading the latest case report from his senior field agent, Tony DiNozzo. Walking past DiNozzo's desk he tossed the file on the younger agent's desk and said, "What are you two still doing here?"

Ziva David-DiNozzo looked over to her husband and smiled knowing that it was Gibbs' way of saying go home. It was Friday and the team was off rotation and the couple was looking forward to spending the weekend together with their three year old son Ben.

Tony quickly shut down his computer while Ziva gathered both of their backpacks and within a few minutes they were in the elevator on their way to pick up their son from the NCIS daycare center.

The sound of happy children could be heard as soon as the two Special Agents entered the daycare. Ben looked up from the art project he was working on and smiled seeing both of his parents enter the room. He quickly slid off his chair and ran into Ziva's waiting open arms as she kneeled down to intercept him; placing kisses all over his face made the little boy giggle loudly causing Tony to smile.

Tony leaned down and quickly snatched Ben up tossing him in the air, eliciting more giggles from the toddler. "Hi daddy," Ben said as he wrapped his little arms around Tony's neck giving his daddy the biggest hug he could. Forgetting about the drawing he held in his hands he said, "Oh-oh I drop my picture". Ziva picked up her son's masterpiece and she and Tony both smiled at the puppy their son had colored.

"Daddy this is doggy I want", Ben excitedly said as he practically shoved the coloring in Tony's face. Tony and Ziva studied the drawing as the family made their way out of the daycare. As they stood waiting for the elevator Tony looked at Ziva and said, "Where do you suppose we can find a green puppy with orange and purple eyes"?

The trio made their way to the parking garage and Ben noticed a familiar face just up ahead. He began to squirm and kick his little legs, signaling Tony that he wanted to get down. Tony lowered his son to the ground but held his hand firmly as he led him over to McGee, who was just about to get into his car. Tim smiled as he heard Ben call out, "Hi pobie".

"Hi yourself big Ben", Tim answered back as he ruffled the little boys hair. Tony chuckled every time he heard his son call Tim "pobie" and no matter how many times he tried to get Ben to say "probie" it always came out as "pobie".

"What are you guys doing this weekend"? Tim asked Ziva as she was strapping Ben into his car seat.

"Nothing much, just some quiet time around the house", Ziva replied as she finished securing Ben into his seat and reached into her bag handing her son a juice box. McGee smiled as Ziva pushed a straw into another juice box and handed it to her husband who was leaning against the side of the mini van spinning the car keys around one finger. McGee often marveled at how much Tony and Ben looked alike and it was moments like this that made him think that Ziva had two children to take care of.

After saying their goodbyes the DiNozzo's had one stop to make before going home. Friday was grocery shopping day so it was off to the supermarket to stock up on food and snacks for the week.

Ziva and Tony each held one of Ben's hands as they walked into the store. Ben immediately began to look for the kiddie cart car but there were none to be found. He began to cry as Ziva tried to place him in the seat of the regular shopping cart. He cried louder and kicked with his legs trying to avoid being placed in the cart.

"I no like this cart, I want race car", he began to cry louder. Tony came over to assist his wife.

"Benjamin Anthony DiNozzo, that's enough", Tony sternly warned his son.

"But I no like this one, I want to drive race car", Ben said as tears spilled from his green eyes.

Tony looked around hoping that the stupid looking car cart would suddenly appear. He looked up and down the aisles hoping someone would be returning one soon but to no avail. Ziva tried once again to sit her son in the cart but he kicked his legs and began to cry louder. Ziva looked at Tony and said, "Do something".

Tony held his arms out to the side, "What would you like me to do, flash my badge at some other mother and her child and order them to give me their cart?

Ziva handed the crying toddler to her husband and said through gritted teeth, "Take him outside until he calms down".

"Oh, okay, will do", Tony smiled at Ziva as he and Ben went outside the store. Tony immediately saw just the thing to make Ben calm down. "Hey buddy, how would you like to ride the pony? Tony said as he led Ben over to the mechanical horse that was not there last week.

Ben hiccupped once and looked to where his daddy was pointing and just like that the tears stopped and he clapped his hands and began to jump up and down with excitement. Tony lifted Ben onto the horse and told him to hold on tight as he searched for two quarters in his pocket.

Dropping the coins into the slot both father and son waited with anticipation then, nothing. Tony shook the horse a few times and still nothing. He checked to make sure that it was plugged in and it was.

"Oh man, I cannot friggin believe this", Tony said as he banged the coin slot several times. "I can't believe the damn thing is not working".

Ben looked at his father surprised and said, "Daddy you say bad word".

Tony looked at his son and knew it would just be a matter of time until Ziva found out. For a kid who could not say probie, he seemed to have no trouble repeating some of Tony's more colorful expressions, word for word.

Tony huffed out a frustrated breath and scooped Ben off the horse. "No daddy I want to ride the pony", Ben began to cry once again.

"Ben it's broken today, we will try again next time okay"?

"Fix it daddy, you can do it", Ben cried.

"Ben I can't".

"Okay then get mommy, she can do it".

Tony glared at his son and began walking back inside the store. He handed Ben a quarter and placed him in front of the gumball and prize machines and asked Ben to pick whatever he wanted. Amazingly, the tears stopped once again and Ben looked over each prize and decided on the Superman stickers. Four dollars worth of quarters later, Ben finally had the prize he wanted and father and son went off in search of Ziva.

Half an hour later as the family is exiting the store Tony glares at the race car carts parked neatly by the other carts ready for use. As they exit the store, Ziva looks to her right and sees the new mechanical horse and says, "Tony look at that, I think Ben would like to have a ride". Ben looked at his mom and said, "I can't believe the Damn thing is not working".

Ziva stopped pushing the cart and scolded her son, "Benjamin, we do not use those words".

"I sorry mommy and so is daddy", Ben said innocently.

Tony thought to himself, "Well that didn't take long", as Ziva turned toward him giving him a wait until we get home look. All's Tony could do was smile and responded, "Where do you suppose he heard that"?


	2. A trip to the mall

It was early Saturday morning in the quiet DiNozzo household. Ziva slept with her head gently resting on her husband's chest as he held her close wrapped between two strong arms that made her feel safe.

Neither of them heard the door open or the sound of little feet padding over to the bed. There was a time in Ziva's life that her acute ninja senses would never have allowed this to happen but now, laying in the arms of the man she loved, the man that made her feel safe, especially in their own home, she peacefully slept; that is until Ben crawled up on top of them and starting bouncing up and down announcing that it was time to get up.

Ziva immediately opened her eyes and pulled the toddler in for a morning kiss, while Tony quickly repositioned himself to protect a certain tender area that Ben's feet always seemed to find when he arrived for his weekend wake up calls.

Ziva held her son close and gently ran her fingers through his hair and they talked about their plans for the day. Tony rolled over, grumbling something about it being too early on a Saturday to get up and was once again fast asleep.

Ziva put her finger to her lips and told Ben, "Let's let daddy sleep a little longer, the two of you have a big day ahead, or so I have heard she said winking at her son".

"Mommy that a surprise, daddy says I no can talk about it", Ben said while shaking his little head.

"I know my love and I am looking forward to my Mother's Day surprise from the two most important men in my life", Ziva said as she helped Ben down from the bed and the two of them went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

The smell of bacon making its way from the kitchen and into the bedroom woke a sleeping Tony up and he sat at the edge of the bed stretching and yawning. He then made his way to the bathroom and after taking care of business, washed his face and hands and made his way into the kitchen.

Ben was already sitting at the table, propped up in his booster seat eating scrambled eggs when Tony sat down. Ziva placed a plate in front of Tony and kissed him on the top of the head as she went over to the sink to make a plate for herself.

Tony poured them each a cup of coffee and refilled Ben's sippy cup with chocolate milk and the family talked about their upcoming day. While Ziva was at her pilates class, Tony and Ben were going to the mall to pick out a Mother's Day gift for Ziva. Then they would have lunch together later in the afternoon and spend the rest of Saturday and all day Sunday relaxing at home and playing with Ben. These were the moments that Tony and Ziva treasured most.

After breakfast Ziva told Tony she would clean the kitchen if he would bathe and dress Ben. Tony scooped Ben up from his booster seat and they headed into the bathroom.

Ben liked to be a big boy for his daddy and he helped by undressing himself while Tony ran the bath water adding a few quirts of Mr. Bubble into the warm water. A naked Ben suddenly ran from the bathroom but came back a few seconds later holding two plastic boats he wanted to play with in the tub. Tony lifted him into the bath and carefully sat him down.

Once satisfied that Ben was doing fine, Tony opened his shaving kit he had brought into Ben's bathroom and proceeded to shave and brush his teeth. When he was finished he turned to Ben and smiled at the site of his son happily playing and splashing in the water.

Tony washed Ben's hair and gently scrubbed him from head to toe and then pulled the plug to allow the water to drain. He wrapped Ben in an oversized bath towel and carried him down the hall to the little boy's bedroom. Tony sat him down on his Magnum PI Ferrari twin sized bed and opened the closet looking for something to dress Ben in for their trip to the mall.

Tony dressed Ben in a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt with a dinosaur on the front and was in the process of placing socks then shoes on the squirming three year old. "Come on Ben, hold still", Tony pleaded with his son. The toddler was a ball of energy just like his father and was constantly in motion.

Once satisfied with his efforts Tony led Ben into the family room and turned the television on for the little boy and handed him the remote. Like all DiNozzo men, Ben knew his way around a television and was currently making his way through the cartoon choices settling on an episode of the Flintstones when he saw Fred and Barney driving the car with their feet. He for some reason thought that was the funniest thing he had ever seen and could not stop laughing.

Tony made his way back to his and Ziva's bedroom and found Ziva all ready to go to her pilates class. She was sitting in a chair by the window reading a book and smiled when Tony entered the room.

She asked, "Where is Ben?"

"He is watching cartoons downstairs", Tony said as he began to undress for his shower.

Ziva peered over the top of her book watching Tony as he undressed. Even though they had been married almost five years she never got tired of the view.

Tony smirked when he caught her looking him up and down and said, "You should have waited and we could have showered together".

Ziva put her book down no longer hiding behind the pretense of reading and said, "What do you propose we are to do with our son while we are both in the shower"?

Tony walked over to the bedroom door and closed it, "He is fine downstairs; you know how he zones everything out when he sits in front of the t.v."

Ziva smiled as Tony walked over to her and lifted her up running soft kisses down the side of her neck. "Yes I know he does, just like his father". Tony laughed through the kiss then frowned as Ziva pulled away. She went over to the door opening it so she could hear if Ben needed something.

Tony let out a sigh, knowing Ziva was right. He scratched his head and made his way towards the bathroom. Ziva grabbed a hold of his arm and whispered something in his ear that made Tony smile. Something that they both were looking forward to after Ben was tucked in for the night.

Ziva decided to run to her pilates class allowing Tony and Ben to head straight for the mall. Tony was glad for the extra time this saved because there was a lot of traffic, especially as they neared the mall.

Luckily there was a left hand turn signal to get into the mall so the traffic was moving at a steady pace; that is until the elderly driver in front of Tony decided to slam on the brakes as the turn signal changed from green to yellow.

"You stupid son of"….Tony caught himself just in time as he made eye contact with his son through the rear view mirror. "So Ben if you're good for daddy in the mall we can get some ice cream". Tony had learned that if you could distract Ben right after saying something he should not have heard, the damage was usually minimal.

"Yay ice cream, ice cream, I be good daddy". Tony waited to see if Ben had anything else to say and was satisfied when his son went back to playing with the action figures he held in each hand. "That was a close one", Tony thought to himself.

Tony sat behind the wheel tapping his fingers to the music coming from the radio and was all set to proceed when the light once again turned green. The elderly driver was looking straight ahead but failed to move along. Tony did not want to startle her by blowing the horn so he waited. Other cars behind Tony were not so patient and began blaring their horns.

"Come on lady, are you waiting for any particular shade of green? Move it!" Tony said as calmly as he could with a three year old sitting in the back.

They finally made their way into the mall after Tony struggled with the stroller, holding back the expletives that almost spilled from his lips. He could not understand how Ziva could just by pushing a button have the stroller pop open. Luckily a passing mother helped him out, when she saw the nice looking man struggling with the stroller. She was however disappointed to see the wedding ring on his finger and Tony could tell she was interested. He walked into the mall pushing Ben in his stroller with a smug look on his face.

Father and son made their way through several stores and had thus far purchased a bottle of Ziva's favorite perfume. Tony stopped when they came upon the Victoria's Secret store and could not help but look at the posters of some of the sparsely dressed models, thinking how sexy Ziva would look wearing one of those.

Ben looked up at his daddy and asked, "Are we getting mommy wings for Mother's Day?" Tony continued starring at the beautiful woman in the poster and said, "No son this is what daddy wants for Father's Day".

Ben would remember to tell his mother this when they were shopping for a Father's Day gift for Tony.

Tony made a few additional purchases at a jewelry store, candy store and florist. They were currently sitting in the food court eating their ice cream when Tony decided to call Ziva and see if she was home.

"How did everything go?" Ziva asked.

"Fine, Ben was a real big boy today and were having ice cream", Tony said while smiling at Ben and wiping the ice cream off the toddler's face. Ziva could hear Ben in the background saying, "I was a big boy today mommy."

She smiled and asked when her two men would be home so she could get lunch started. Tony said they would be home in about a half hour.

True to his word, Tony pulled the mini van into the garage a half hour later and reminded Ben to keep mommy's presents a secret.

Tony unlocked his tool cabinet in the garage and hid the gifts inside, making sure the flowers were covered and had plenty of water until tomorrow. He locked the cabinet and proceeded to get Ben out of the mini van and the two went inside.

Ziva had a platter of sandwiches on the table and Spaghetti-O's for Ben. Tony lifted Ben up to the kitchen sink so they could both wash their hands and Ziva handed them paper towels to dry them with. The family sat and ate their lunch together. Ziva and Tony talked about a case they had yet to close as Ben quietly ate and played with one of his toy cars. After lunch it was time for Ben to go down for his nap which was always a battle. Ziva knew however that her little man was in need of his nap when she did not even make it half way through the book Ben had chosen for her to read. She closed the book and gently placed a blanket over the sleeping child and pulled his door closed just enough so any noise she and Tony may make would not wake him.

She made her way into the family room and found Tony sitting in front of the television. She sat next to him placing her feet on his lap and Tony immediately began massaging her feet. She loved the feel of his hands on her and she could sit like this all day if not for the three year old upstairs sleeping. She raised an eye brow at her husband as she moved her foot up and down the fly of his jeans causing him to look her way. She then said, "You know he's going to be asleep for an hour maybe more".

Tony studied Ziva and said, "Mrs. Robinson, are you trying to seduce me"?

Ziva simply answered, "Yes" as she pulled him on top of her and kissed him deeply. Tony looked down at his beautiful wife imagining her wearing nothing but angel's wings, a bra and panties. Oh yeah he was going to enjoy this.

He pulled away from Ziva only to ask, "What you whispered to me this morning about tonight, were still on for that right"?

Ziva began removing Tony's belt and said, "This one is for you and tonight is for me". Oh yeah, he was really going to enjoy this.


	3. Mother's Day

Tony lay awake in bed early Sunday morning. The sound of birds chirping and singing happily outside the bedroom window signaled that another day had begun. However, this was not just another day, this was Mother's Day and Tony wanted it to be perfect for Ziva.

Tony quietly slipped out of bed, he left a note on his pillow and made sure to close the door behind him. He made his way down the hallway towards his son's bedroom. Tony sat on the edge of Ben's race car bed and smiled at his little boy. Ben was clutching his stuffed bear under one arm and had the tip of his thumb dangling just out of the corner of his mouth. It saddened him to think back to his own childhood, especially the years just after his mother had passed. His own father could not understand the need for a boy to have a stuffed bear to keep him safe through the night or that thumb sucking was not a sign of weakness. Tony could never imagine putting hot pepper sauce on little Ben's thumbs before bedtime each night to teach him not to suck his thumb.

Tony looked around the bedroom and realized that he had created for Ben the kind of childhood he wished he had; right down to the Magnum PI Ferrari bedroom set. Tony loved his father but there were times while growing up that he feared him as well and he hoped with all his heart that Ben would never feel that way towards him.

Tony shook his head, forcing the unhappy memories away. After all, this was not a day to be sad; this was a day to celebrate the woman who made him both a husband and a father or as he liked to think, a better man.

"Hey Ben, time to wake up", Tony said as he rubbed comforting circles on Ben's back.

"Morning daddy", a still sleepy Ben replied.

"Time to get up, we need to get mommy's surprises ready for Mother's Day", Tony said as he pulled the covers back and helped Ben sit up.

Ben wiped the sleep out of his eyes and continued to hold his Teddy Bear close while Tony got him out of his pajamas.

"Okay Ben, here's the plan", Tony said as he kneeled in front of his son. "We need to get cleaned up and dressed before mommy gets up, then we need to get her presents ready to surprise her".

"Yay, presents", Ben screamed. Tony immediately covered Ben's mouth hoping he had not woken Ziva.

"Shhhh…we need to be quiet or it won't be a surprise", Tony said as he placed his finger to his lips knowing that Ben understood what that meant.

The two made their way into Ben's bathroom where Tony had his razor and toothbrush already set up. At first he was going to give Ben a quick bath then shower himself but then he had a better idea.

"Hey Ben, how would you like to take a shower with daddy"?

"Can I have my bubbles in shower?"

"No but you can use daddy's big boy soap."

Tony could tell Ben was a little hesitant and decided to take a different approach.

"It will be fun Ben, you know taking a shower is like having it rain inside the house".

"Rain inside the house", Ben said as he looked at the shower in wonderment.

"Yeah, come on it will be fun", Tony said as he picked Ben up and moved towards the shower.

"Wait daddy, we still has our underwear's on", Ben said pointing out the obvious.

Tony didn't know how Ziva would feel about him showering naked with Ben so he decided to play it safe, plus he did not want to go through the uncomfortable questions that happened the last time Ben accidentally saw him naked.

Tony always the quick thinker answered, "We can pretend we are in our bathing suits".

"Okay daddy we petend", Ben mispronounced.

Tony held Ben in his arms and the two stepped into the shower. Tony moved to lower Ben so he could stand on his own but Ben would not have it. "No daddy I scared", Ben said as his grip tightened around his father's neck.

Tony began to think this was not such a good idea. "Okay Ben, I won't let go but I need to turn the water on so I can make it rain".

Tony turned his back to the shower head while shifting Ben to his right arm and with his left arm adjusted the water temperature. He then held Ben with both arms and slowly turned around allowing the water to wash over them. At first Ben was scared but after a few seconds he began to have fun, especially when Tony began a game pretending they were lost in a big storm. While Tony made the sounds of thunder and lightning he washed the both of them and before Ben knew it, the shower was over and Tony was drying them both off.

Tony looked at his cell phone to get the time, he knew that Ziva was now up because he had set the alarm in their bedroom to go off ten minutes ago. He had left Ziva a note telling her to wear her Sunday best and to meet him and Ben in the kitchen at 8:00 am. Ziva had no idea what Tony had planned since he had been permanently banned from the kitchen on this and all future Mother's Day's after his last two attempts to prepare breakfast in bed for her resulted in a visit from the fire department and a trip to the emergency room.

In the other bedroom Tony quickly dressed Ben and himself, then the two of them went out to the garage to retrieve the presents. Tony unlocked the tool cabinet and handed Ben the gift wrapped perfume and the special gift from the jewelry store. "Be careful with these Ben", Tony said as he handed the items to his son.

"Okay daddy I be careful", Ben said as he held the items tight.

"Let me take the flowers and candy, now we can go and set everything up for mommy's surprise", Tony said as he led them back into the kitchen.

At precisely 8:00 am Ziva arrived in the kitchen to find Tony and Ben standing side by side, dressed in identical suits holding gifts and flowers.

Tony nudged Ben's shoulder as he apparently forgot he was supposed to say something.

"Happy Mother's Day mommy, I love you", Ben said as he ran to Ziva handing her his Mother's Day card. It was a children's card featuring a mama bear with her cub and the caption read, 'Happy Mother's Day Mommy! I love you beary, beary much'. Ziva smiled at the card and loved that Ben signed the card in his own toddler scrawl. Tony took Ziva by the hand and led her to the table and had her sit down.

"Happy Mother's Day Ziva", Tony said after placing a tender kiss to her cheek. He first gave her the candy, then the flowers and perfume and saving the best for last he gave her the jewelry. First Ziva opened the card, it was only three words, "I cherish you". Then she opened the gift; it was a ring with a beautiful imperial topaz stone, signifying Ben's birth month of November. Ziva could tell that the ring was designed to add other birthstones for additional children over time. She loved it.

Tony and Ziva shared another tender kiss only to be interrupted by Ben saying, "I hungry now". Tony took Ziva by the hand and said, "Since you have banned me from my own kitchen, I was forced to make other arrangements. This year my lovely bride we shall be dining at The Adams House Hotel, where very reliable sources have told me they serve one hel….I mean one heck of a brunch".

Tony picked Ben up and Ziva looked at both father and son and said, "You two are absolutely adorable, you even have the same shoes. I have to get a picture; Abby is going to love this".


	4. Keep off the grass

A few weeks had gone by since Mother's Day and the spring days were getting warmer. The DiNozzo's were currently shopping at their local Home Depot. Ziva was in the garden shop filling her cart with flowers to plant in the front and back of the three bedroom home she and Tony had purchased shortly after Ben was born.

The house features a very large backyard complete with an in ground swimming pool and a lush and beautifully manicured green lawn, Tony went to great lengths to make sure his lawn received only the finest fertilizers and anti- weed protection available. While Ziva was in charge of the kitchen and taking care of most of the household chores, including picking up after her sometimes very untidy husband; the outside chores were his and his alone. In fact, Ziva had to threaten him with bodily harm in order to receive a small plot of land near the back fence to start a fruit and vegetable garden. She didn't like to admit it but her husband seemed to be much better at getting things to grow and knew just the right way to arrange the flowers to create both texture and color, but that didn't mean she couldn't at least try every now and then.

While Ziva continued her shopping, Tony and Ben were in the lawn and garden section checking out the new line of lawn mowers. Ben was currently sitting on a John Deere riding lawn mower pretending to be driving. Apparently he was currently stuck in traffic because he was yelling out insults to the invisible drivers in front of him. Tony thought this was hilarious but he knew that Ziva would fail to see the humor in it.

Tony helped Ben down from the riding mower and the two made their way around the store, they found themselves in the outdoor playground section standing amongst row after row of swing sets and jungle gyms. Ben of course just had to have a swing set of his very own and began asking in earnest.

"Please daddy, can we buy swings….please, please, please daddy", Ben asked his daddy.

Tony looked at the price tag and his eyes got wide. He knew that he and Ziva had an agreement that neither of them could make a large purchase without consulting the other.

Just then, Ziva arrived with her cart of flowers and Ben immediately said, "Daddy buy me swings mommy".

"Ziva looked at Tony and said, "Did he now".

"Ziva I swear I did not say we were buying the swing set, honest".

Ziva picked up the advertisement for the swing set and began reading it. The set featured two swings, monkey bars, a rock wall and slide with an attached sand box. It was quite big and to Ziva it seemed a little advanced for their three year old.

Tony looked at some of the smaller sets and reasoned, "He will grow out of these in just a few years. It makes more sense to me to buy one that he can play on until he is eleven or twelve".

Ziva had to agree that her husband had a valid argument. Then she said, "Wait a minute, it took me over a year to convince you to give me a 6x6 section of your precious lawn for my vegetable garden and now on the spur of the moment you are willing to give up the space needed for this", she said as she pointed to the giant display.

Tony looked down and shrugged his shoulders saying, "I know but it's for Ben". After that, Ziva could only say yes. She knew that if her husband was willing to sacrifice a large portion of his lawn in order to make their son happy, then how could she say no?

"Yay, I getting swing", Ben cheered and ran over to the swing set and began climbing up the slide. Tony pulled him back down and said, "We're not allowed to play on these swings Ben, they are for looking only".

"I no want a swing like that daddy", Ben said his lower lip turning into a pout.

Both Tony and Ziva laughed. Tony picked Ben up and explained to him, "We have to get the swing home and once we put it up in the backyard then you can play on it."

Ben looked from Tony to the swing set. "How we fit in car daddy"?

"We have to have a man deliver it to our house in a big truck", Ziva told their son.

They called a sales assistant over and made the arrangements to have the set delivered in a few days. The sales assistant tried to convince Tony to pay the extra $200 and the store would set up the swing set but Tony declined saying that he was more than capable of putting together a swing set for his son. Ziva laughed to herself thinking, "Sure you can", and made a mental note to call Gibbs and see if he was going to be free this weekend.

Since the DiNozzo's had purchased their home, Gibbs had helped with many of the updates, including building a deck around the in ground swimming pool and installing a fence to keep Ben safe. He and Tony worked side by side for weeks on end making the newly purchased house a home. Many of the new neighbors assumed Gibbs was either Tony or Ziva's father and neither of them bothered to correct the misperceptions of others. Gibbs was family and that is all that mattered.

The swing set was delivered on a Thursday and Ben could not understand why his daddy could not go outside and put it together right now. He had spent all of Thursday night sitting on the kitchen floor looking at the boxes out on the deck through the sliding glass door wishing for the weekend to get here.

Friday was a good day. The weekly trip to the grocery store went off without a hitch. Ben got to ride in the race car shopping cart and had not one but two rides on the mechanical horse outside the store. Ziva was preparing dinner while both father and son were getting ready to mow the back lawn before the swing set was set up tomorrow.

Tony had already added fresh oil and gas to his mower and was currently adjusting the blade to the proper length. Ben sat next to Tony working on his bubble lawn mower, watching and copying his daddy's every move. When Tony got up, so did Ben. Tony helped Ben into his little pair of work gloves and safety goggles, than Tony did the same.

When Tony pulled the chord on his mower bringing it to life, Ben pretended to do the same on his bubble mower and he followed Tony all around the backyard helping his daddy cut the lawn. Once the two were satisfied with their work they parked their mowers on side of the garage and cleaned off the mud and grass then stored them in the garage.

They had just enough time to go upstairs and wash for dinner. Ziva made spaghetti and salad and both Tony and Ben had seconds and still had room for the ice cream Ziva served for dessert.

Ben was so wound up about his swing set being built tomorrow; both Tony and Ziva had a hard time getting the little guy to sleep. Finally, three story books later, the little boy fell into a peaceful sleep allowing his parents some much needed quiet time of their own.

Ziva was already in bed by the time Tony had finished brushing his teeth and flossing. He stripped down to boxers and a t-shirt and crawled into bed next to his wife. While Ziva read her latest romance novel, Tony studied the directions for assembling the swing set, still under the illusion he would have the project finished by lunch time.

Ziva had a hard time containing the laugh she almost let slip and instead pretended she was clearing her throat. She somehow had a feeling Gibbs would be coming by tomorrow and that is why before coming to bed she pulled an extra steak out of the freezer to defrost.

AN: Please review and let me know how I am doing. I will gladly continue the story if enough people are interested. I do not have a fragile ego so any criticisms that will help in my writing are also appreciated, lol!


	5. Family

Ziva continued to look out the kitchen window as she was just finishing up drying the last plate from lunch; Tony 's sandwich still sat at his place at the table untouched. Ziva had been unsuccessful in getting Tony to take a lunch break and to her it looked as though little if any progress had been made on the swing set.

It did not help matters that Ben was asking Tony every few minutes if he was finished yet causing the usually mild mannered man to raise his voice at his son sending little Ben into the house crying.

"Mommy, daddy mad at me and send me away", Ben cried as he fell into Ziva's chest as she kneeled down to console her little boy.

"Oh Ben, daddy is just frustrated and I am sure he is not mad at you", Ziva said as she kissed the top of Ben's head and brushed the falling tears from his cheeks with her dish towel.

"Yes he is, he yell at me and told me to go away", Ben said and cried louder as if hearing it a second time hurt his feelings all over again.

Just then the doorbell rang and Ziva carried a still sobbing Ben with her to answer it. Standing on the front porch was Gibbs.

Ziva took one look at Gibbs and said, "Thank God you are here, he is driving us crazy". I can't get him to take a break and come in for lunch and he is snapping at both me and Ben and will not allow either of us in the backyard.

"Daddy be mean, he need take timeout", Ben added as he reached his arms out for Gibbs to take him.

Gibbs carried Ben over to the window and looked out to see his senior field agent sitting on the lawn, surrounded by colorful pieces of metal and plastic all in disarray. Tony had the swing set box propped up in front of him, apparently he had given up on trying to follow the directions and was now attempting to assemble the swing according to the picture on the box.

Gibbs handed Ben back to Ziva and said, "I will handle it". Gibbs opened the patio door and he walked up to where Tony sat and smacked the back of his head, causing Tony to drop the two pieces he was trying to force together. "What the hell", Tony said as he turned around to look and see who had hit him.

"Oh, hi boss", Tony said rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for making your son cry", Gibbs said as he studied the mess strewn around the lawn.

"Sorry about that, but he kept getting in the way and asking questions. He kept moving pieces around getting me mixed up and besides I asked Ziva to keep him inside but she never does what I ask", Tony said as he waved his arms around very animated.

Gibbs bent down and picked up the swing set directions and calmly said, "DiNozzo, go inside and eat your lunch.

"But I'm not finished yet boss, I…. "

"**DiNozzo…lunch…now!** Gibbs said much louder this time. He had no intention of making Tony look bad in front of his son and wanted Tony to get most of the credit for building the swing set but at the same time he needed some time to sort out the rather big mess Tony had managed to create.

Tony stood up and dropped the two pieces to the ground that he had been working on and made his way inside the house. He walked over to the kitchen sink and washed his hands wondering where Ben and Ziva were. Just then Ziva entered the kitchen and saw Tony at the sink.

"I see you have finally come in for lunch", Ziva said as she watched Tony take his seat at the table. She poured him a glass of lemonade and placed it next to his sandwich and chips.

"Thanks", he muttered as he picked up his sandwich and took a rather large bite. He looked around the room and asked, "Where's Ben"?

"He is upstairs lying down", Ziva said as she sat down at the table with her husband. "You know he is not used to you raising your voice with him".

"I know and I am sorry. I will apologize when he wakes up", Tony said as he took a sip of lemonade.

"That will make him happy, especially if you let him help you, he treasures the times you two do things together", Ziva said as she reached across the table and took Tony's hand in hers.

Tony sighed, suddenly feeling ashamed at his behavior. "I'm sorry I yelled at you guys and kicked you out of the backyard". He paused to take another big bite of sandwich, "It just turned out to be a lot harder than I thought and I wanted to do this on my own for our son and..." Ziva looked across the table at her husband and said, "Gibbs is only here to help, you can still do most of the work yourself".

"You don't think he will mind"? Tony asked.

Ziva smiled at her husband saying, "I think he enjoys showing you how to do things. Just look around our house and yard at all the things you two have built together. You know Gibbs would never come right out and say it, but you mean a lot to him".

Tony looked at Ziva surprised, "You really think so"?

"I know so", Ziva said with confidence.

Tony's grin lit up the room and Ziva could tell Tony was ready to get back to his project.

"So, does that mean I can join you in the backyard and plant my flowers now? I promise I will not get in your way", Ziva said as she smiled at Tony.

"Sure, you were never really in the way, I was just…you know how I sometimes get", Tony said as he got up from the table, placing his empty plate and glass in the sink. Then, with a quick kiss placed on Ziva's cheek he said, "Tell Gibbs I will be back in a few minutes, I need to go to the store real quick", and with that a shocked Ziva just shook her head, wondering what her husband was up to now.

Ziva turned and looked at the plate and glass sitting in the sink. She could not for the life of her understand why her husband could not simply open the dishwasher and place the items inside. She was beginning to wonder if he even realized the appliance was there.

About one hour later, Ben was up from his nap and he and Ziva had just joined the men out back. Ben was excited to see the progress that had been made on his swing set while he was napping but he was hesitant to go over to take a closer look. Tony noticed this and knew he had to do something. He walked over to Ben and scooped him up, tossing him in the air. Ben loved when they played like this and his laughter brought smiles to everyone's faces. Tony tossed him up one more time then sat him down in front of him.

"Ben, I am sorry I got angry earlier, you didn't do anything wrong, daddy was just having a hard time with the swing", Tony said as he knelt down in front of his son. "I got you this while you were asleep", Tony said as he handed his son the gift.

Ben opened the bag and pulled out a Fisher Price tool belt and hard hat. He began to jump up and down and asked his daddy to help him put it on. Tony fastened the belt around Ben's waist and loaded in all the plastic tools and finally placed the yellow hard hat on Ben's head.

Tony pulled his little boy in for a hug and said, "Are we friends again"?

"It's okay daddy, we friends, we having good time now", Ben said hugging Tony tight. "Me and Gibbs help you now daddy", Ben said as he pulled the plastic hammer from his belt and began pounding it on anything he could reach.

Working together, Gibbs and Tony were making great progress; Ben helped too but neither Gibbs nor Tony cared that it slowed them down, just a little bit. Gibbs was having Tony do most of the work after showing him what to do on each step. Sure he could have done it faster by just doing most of the work himself but he could sense without being told that on this particular project, it was important for Tony to be the one who built the swing set for his son.

Tony was taking a short water break and he looked over to Ziva. She was placing her flowers around the side of the house. She had a mixture of large and small plants of various shapes and colors sat in designated spots ready for planting.

Tony walked over to get a closer look. "Are you sure you want these here"? He said pointing to the yellow snap dragons. Ziva stopped what she was doing and said, "If I did not want them there I would have put them someplace else". Tony looked at Ziva and said, "Fair enough, but if you take these and move them here and then take these and put them like this I think you will like it better", Tony said as he began rearranging Ziva's flowers. Suddenly he felt Ziva's death grip as she not so gently squeezed his hand and said, "If you want to use this hand again, I suggest you remove it from my daisy". Tony looked down at his hand and said, "Well actually this is not a daisy it's a…." He felt Ziva's grip become tighter and she said, " I do not care what it is called ".

"Ow…ow…ow…that's okay, lots of people make that mistake", Tony said shaking his now freed hand.

Ziva waved the gardening tool she was holding menacingly at her husband and said, "Go back to your swing set or I will hurt you with my shovel". Tony looked at the gardening tool she held and said, "You know Ziva, that is actually called a spade".

The look Ziva gave Tony sent him hurrying back to Gibbs and Ben to put the final touches on the swing set. Ziva returned to planting the flowers and she paused a moment to look at the new arrangement and had to admit that it did look better. "How does he know these things", she asked herself.

It was late afternoon by the time the swing set was finished. Tony just finished filling the sand box and asked Ben what he wanted to do first.

"I go down slide", Ben screamed as he began climbing the ladder. Tony stood behind him making sure he would not fall. Ben made it to the top and sat down. Tony counted for him 1-2-3 go and Ben slid down the slide, flying off into the sand box. He had a less than graceful landing but did not seem to mind. "Yuck, I gots sands in my mouth", Ben said as he spit out the sand and was on his way up the ladder for another slide.

Ben played on the swing set having a great time with Gibbs, Ziva and Tony taking turns pushing him. Tony and Gibbs decided to not install the foot holders on the rock wall until Ben was older since the toddler was something of a daredevil and would likely try and climb the wall when nobody was looking. Ben did not seem to notice and was content with his slide and swing. He did not seem to care for the monkey bars at this time. Tony and Ziva both knew it was because he could not reach the bars on his own and they both felt as he got taller he would enjoy playing on them as well.

Tony fired up the grill and Gibbs prepared his special steak sauce. Ziva decided they would eat outside on the deck so they could keep an eye on Ben while he played.

Later that evening, after the steaks, corn and fruit salad had been consumed and while Ziva relaxed on the deck admiring her flowers; Gibbs walked up to Tony, who was pushing Ben on the swing. Like so many times before, he wanted to tell the younger man that he loved like a son how he really felt but found it hard to choose the right words so instead he simply said, "You did good today DiNozzo", and he hoped it would be enough.

Tony nodded at Gibbs not knowing how to respond. While continuing to push Ben and without looking directly at the man he loved as much as his own father he said, "The weather is getting hot enough, I think I should get the pool cover off and get the water ready for Summer, I could use the help next weekend if you're free". And he hoped it would be enough.

A/N: Please review and let me know if I should continue this or end it here.


	6. Ben's first spanking

A/N This story contains parental spanking of a minor child. I know some people are offended by this so I wanted to give those readers a chance to skip this chapter if they wish. I also forgot to mention that I do not own NCIS and all that other legal stuff I am supposed to say.

Tony was making good time on his way home from work. The drive from the Navy Yard in Quantico Virginia to Stafford takes just under one half hour, but for some reason the traffic was lighter than usual for this time of day and before he knew it he was just a few miles from home.

Today he was commuting alone. Ziva had taken the day off to spend some quality time with Ben. Something she has done at least once a month since Ben was old enough to be left at the NCIS day Care. He would never admit this to Ziva, but he kind of liked driving home from work alone. He could turn up the radio as loud as he liked and sing along to his favorite tunes without Ziva and Ben holding their hands over their ears.

He was sitting at the traffic light singing 'Sweet City Woman' when out of the corner of his eye he saw the local McDonald's and suddenly had a craving for a McDouble. This was another perk of Ziva not being in the car with him. He grinned as he made the turn and pulled up to the drive thru. He ordered his burger, without pickles and a medium coke. He paid for his order at one window and picked it up at the next. He found an empty parking space and pulled in; He reached into his bag and unwrapped the sandwich checking to make sure there were no pickles. After finding his order to be correct he proceeded to devour the burger in two big bites then made short work of the soda as well. He was careful when getting out of the car to dispose of his garbage making sure to not leave any evidence behind. He had learned that his little ninja could spot a fallen sesame seed a mile away, which is one of the reasons he stopped ordering the Big Mac and switched to the McDouble. He made sure to check the front of his shirt for crumbs before getting back into the minivan; you could never be too careful.

He turned into the Stafford Estates subdivision the DiNozzo family called home. He drove down the tree lined street to the large yellow house with white trim that sat on the corner. He smiled as he pulled into his driveway when he saw Ben riding his tricycle on the sidewalk with several of his friends from the neighborhood.

Since Stafford Virginia was close to Quantico, the neighborhood was filled with families of FBI and NCIS Agents as well as several military families; it was a very safe community to live in. Ziva was watering her flowers that bordered the yard of her neighbor and good friend Karen. Karen was an FBI profiler and her husband worked for the DEA. Their son, Brian was a few months older than Ben and the two of them were best friends. While Ziva and Karen shared neighborhood gossip, Ben and Brian were playing follow the leader on their tricycles with the two little girls that lived across the street. The game came to a sudden end once Ben saw that his daddy was home from work.

"Daddy you home", Ben screamed as he jumped off his tricycle and ran to his daddy. The top of Ben's head barely made it past Tony's knees and both Ziva and Karen laughed as Ben tried to climb up the legs of his father.

"Hold on there big guy", Tony said as he reached down to pick up his son and tossed him in the air, pretending to drop him as Ben came down, at first startling the toddler but than Ben erupted in a fit of laughter saying, "again, again, again"! Tony did as asked then carried Ben back over to his friends, "You go play for a few more minutes while I talk to mommy okay"?

"Okay daddy", Ben happily said as he climbed back on his tricycle. Tony patted the heads of Ben's little friends saying, "Hello Brian, Chelsea and Tammy."

"Hi Mr. DiNozzo", the children all replied in unison then resumed their game of follow the leader. Tony had long since gotten over his fear of children and was quite popular with all of the neighborhood children, especially with the little girls who thought he was handsome.

Tony crossed the lawn and made his way over to Ziva and Karen. "Hello ladies", Tony said as he wrapped his arms around Ziva from behind.

"Hi Tony", Karen said while Ziva asked him how his day was.

"It was fine, Gibbs only hit me (Tony stopped to count) three times today".

Ziva smiled and said, "That does not surprise me, you always get in more trouble when I am not around."

"That's exactly what Gibbs said", Tony laughed.

Ziva looked at her watch and said, "I better get dinner started, I will talk to you later Karen", Ziva said as she took Tony's hand and they began walking to collect Ben.

Tony was upstairs changing out of his suit and was putting on a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. He was glad that the work week was almost over. Tomorrow was Friday and the Memorial Day Weekend was the unofficial start of summer so Tony wanted to get the pool ready. Gibbs was going to come over on Saturday to help and the entire team plus many of the neighbors were invited to the DiNozzo Memorial Day BBQ on Monday. Tony and Ziva were looking forward to spending time with friends and family.

Ziva made chicken and rice using a recipe she saw on TV this morning and even though he stopped at McDonald's on his way home, Tony still had seconds. "Are these the French's Onions you use in your green bean casserole? Tony asked with a mouthful.

"Yes, they make a wonderful breading for the chicken", Ziva answered. "I saw it on the Today Show this morning while Ben and I were folding the laundry".

"I help mommy fold towels", Ben added as he reached for his sippy cup for a drink of milk.

Tony and Ziva talked about their day and Ben would add his two cents every now and then until the meal was finished and the dishes were all loaded in the dishwasher. Ben wanted to go outside and play some more but Ziva was too tired and wanted to unwind with a bubble bath and read her book. So while Ziva relaxed with her bubbles, candles and book, Tony took Ben out back to play on his swing set. Tony had taught him how to pump his legs to swing himself and Ben was currently going at a good pace while Tony sat on the deck drinking a beer and reading one of his sporting magazines. Suddenly the sound of music began to fill the backyard and Ben paused a moment to listen. He suddenly screamed, "Ice cream man, ice cream man". Tony looked up just in time to see Ben jump out of the swing while it was still several feet off the ground. Tony's heart skipped a beat and he dropped the beer and magazine as he leaped from his chair to check on his son. Ben made a perfect landing and hit the ground running. Tony stopped briefly and thought, "That was pretty impressive", then had to hurry after his son who was already running through the house and was out the front door still screaming for the ice cream man.

"Ben get back here right now", Ziva heard Tony's voice coming from downstairs. Then she heard Ben screaming, "Ice cream man, Ice cream man". Then the front door slammed shut and it was quiet again. She shook her head and went back to reading her book as she soaked in her bubble bath until she heard a car come to a screeching stop.

Tony finally caught up with Ben as the little boy was just about half way across the street and a car came to a skidding stop just missing him.

Tony grabbed Ben by the arm stopping him; he had been so scared when he saw Ben running towards the street that he reacted before realizing what he was doing. He turned Ben around and placed three good swats on the toddler's bottom. "Benjamin Anthony DiNozzo don't you ever do that again", Tony said as he knelt down in front of Ben.

This was the first time Tony had ever spanked his son and Ben was in the process of building up and releasing a loud cry of protest. He started out by closing his eyes, taking several shuddering breaths, he looked like he was crying but no sounds were coming from the little boy. Tony was just about to gently shake his son and ask if he was okay when the damn broke and the tears and crying erupted. Everyone turned to see what was going on, the neighborhood children, their parents, even the ice cream man. Tony felt awful for losing his temper and he wondered what the neighbors must be thinking. He quickly scooped Ben up and brought him into the house. He placed Ben on the couch and told him he was in a time out and was to stay there until he was told he could get up; this of course made Ben cry louder.

Ziva came down the stairs with her hair in a towel, wearing only her bath robe. "What in the world is going on down here", she said as she looked at her crying son and then at her husband.

Tony took Ziva into the kitchen and explained to her what happened. "I'm sorry I lost my temper but he would not listen to me and he knows better than to run out into the street like that, hell Ziva, he even knows he is not supposed to open the front door when one of us is not with him. When I saw him heading for the street like that, and that car, it scared me, it really scared me", Tony ran a hand through his hair trying to calm himself down as he paced back and forth as Ben began to cry for Ziva.

Ziva peeked into the living room and found Ben had thrown himself onto the floor having quite a tantrum. She told Tony he needed to be firm and make Ben understand why he was being punished and cautioned Tony that if he backed down now, it would be harder to discipline Ben in the future.

Tony knew that Ziva was right. He had to be firm so he went into the living room and picked Ben up off the floor and placed him back on the couch. "I told you to stay sitting on the couch while you are in time out".

"No timeout, I want mommy", Ben cried louder.

Ben tried to slide himself off the couch one more time but Tony made him sit up again. This was not working; Ben was hysterical, and Tony was almost in tears himself. Tony quickly thought of a compromise. "Do you want me to sit with you for your timeout"?

Ben thought about it for a moment, than nodded yes.

Tony picked his son up and held him to his chest rubbing comforting circles on Ben's back as he continued to cry. He gently rocked the little boy calming him down so that Ben's cries were reduced to sobs then sniffles, then quiet. At first Tony thought Ben had fallen asleep but then he saw Ben looking at him with red puffy eyes.

"Are you ready to talk about what happened"? Tony asked his son.

"Okay daddy", Ben said on the verge of tears again.

Tony sat Ben on the couch and moved to sit on the coffee table facing his son. "Do you know why I spanked you Ben"?

"Because I go in street", Ben said shyly.

"Yes and because you did not listen to daddy and you opened the front door without me or mommy there with you", Tony explained.

"I sorry daddy", Ben said as he began crying once again.

Tony hugged his son and told him it was going to be okay. "I am sorry I had to spank you Ben but you broke some big rules today. I hope I never have to do that again".

Ben looked at his daddy and said, "Me too, I no like spankings".

Tony laughed and gave his son a big hug. He then led Ben into the kitchen where the family would once again sit down and talk about the rules in a way a three year old could understand.

That night as Tony finished reading his son a bedtime story, a sleepy Ben asked Tony, "Is we still friend's daddy?"

Tony had to choke back the tears and answered, "Best friends always", he said as he handed Ben his Teddy Bear and watched as his little boy drifted off to sleep.

A/N I am going on vacation for three days and will post another chapter early next week. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review this story and please continue to send me your feedback.


	7. Why we do the things we do

Memorial Day Weekend had arrived. Tony and Ziva were looking forward to having the team and a few neighbors over to help celebrate the holiday. Gibbs had arrived early Saturday morning after accepting the breakfast invitation from Ziva and Tony the day before. He and Tony were going to spend the day getting the pool ready for the BBQ on Monday and take care of some odd jobs around the house.

Ziva was in the kitchen cooking breakfast while Ben played out back on his swing. Gibbs and Tony were in the garage getting the pool chemicals together and the other cleaning tools they would need for their project. Tony out of the blue asked Gibbs, "Did you ever have to spank Kelly"? Gibbs stopped trying to read the instructions on the bottle of chlorine he held in his hands and looked at Tony. He sat the bottle on the table as he said, "A few times, she didn't get into too much trouble". Tony just nodded and turned around pretending to be looking for something. "Uh, how old was she boss"?

"Who DiNozzo"? Gibbs asked not following the conversation.

"Kelly, how old was Kelly when you spanked her the first time"?

Gibbs had to think back, "She was probably around Ben's age I think".

Gibbs could hear Tony sigh even though the younger man still had his back to him.

"Hey, talk to me DiNozzo", Gibbs said as he thumped Tony in the back.

Tony turned around grinning at Gibbs. "That's what I like about you boss; you like to get right to the point". Gibbs patiently waited for Tony to tell him of the events leading up to Ben's spanking. When Tony was finished he looked at Gibbs and asked, "Did I do the right thing boss?"

Gibbs answered right away, "I would have done the same thing".

"Really boss, you're not just saying that to make me feel better, because I have read that…."

Tony was silenced by a head slap he did not see coming.

Gibbs got right in his face, "You are a great father to that little boy out there. From the first time I saw you holding him in the hospital and saw how you looked at him, I could see it. Don't let some bullshit book ever question your ability to be a good father to your son."

Tony nodded that he understood and Gibbs added. "You did what you felt was right, you want Ben to be safe, you want him to learn from his mistakes, you want him to know that bad decisions have consequences and you want him to know that he is loved. Isn't that why you spanked him"?

Tony nodded yes and Gibbs said, "Damn right it is, why do you think I head slap his father"? and with that Gibbs turned and starting walking back inside the house saying, "I'm hungry, if you want me to help you with your damn pool you better feed me."

Tony stood there in stunned silence, his mind processing what Gibbs had just said to him. He couldn't help but smile as he made his way back into the house.

After breakfast Ziva went shopping with Abby and Breena while Gibbs, Tony and Ben cleaned the swimming pool. They worked side by side for hours scrubbing the sides of the pool and sifting out debris that would rise to the surface. After the chemicals were placed in the pool and the PH readouts were safe, Tony allowed Ben to put on his lifejacket and float around the pool in his little rubber raft while Gibbs and Tony swam in the sparkling pool water. Tony had just turned on the pool heater that morning and knew that the water would be just perfect come Monday for Ben and the other guests to enjoy at the BBQ.

Tony put Ben down for a nap after they got out of the pool allowing the two men to finish a few light maintenance duties around the house. The two side kitchen windows that had been sticking all winter now opened and shut smoothly and one of the automatic sprinklers that had been spraying water into the street was now working just fine, even the burned out light bulb on the front porch was replaced and now Gibbs and Tony were sitting on the back deck watching Ben play in the sandbox. Tony wanted to talk about what was said in the garage and let Gibbs know he felt the same way but Gibbs seemed to want to leave things as they were for now.

That night after Ben was put to bed; Tony and Ziva made love well into the night. Tony decided to keep what Gibbs had told him in the garage just between the two of them for now. After all, Gibbs had a reputation to uphold even if his senior field agent knew different.

A/N Please review and let me know how I am doing. The next chapter will cover the BBQ on Memorial Day.


	8. Memorial Day

Ziva was in the kitchen getting the food ready for the Memorial Day BBQ while Tony was out back power washing the deck. Ben was playing on the lawn, currently squatting down by the big oak tree interested in something that Tony could not see.

Ziva opened the sliding glass door and asked, "Tony, when can I start bringing the food out"? Tony saw her lips moving but could not hear what she said because of the power washer; He turned it off then asked, "What did you say"?

Ziva repeated, "When can I start bringing the food out, the guests will be arriving soon"? Tony looked at the deck and said, "I just finished, I just need to put the deck furniture back and then you can start bringing the stuff out." Ziva smiled and said, "Good and don't forget to put the new tablecloths I bought on the tables". Tony turned around and mumbled, "Where else would I put them"? Ziva choose to ignore his comment and went back inside to finish her fruit salad.

Tony was wrapping the power cord around his Black and Decker power washer and then started pushing it back into the garage where he found the new tablecloths Ziva had purchased at Wal-Mart laying on top of his work bench. He stored the power washer and picked up the Wal-Mart bag and went to set up the deck furniture. He paused seeing Ben still playing by the oak tree. "Hey Ben, you okay over there buddy"? Tony asked curious as to why his son had not helped him power wash the deck. "Yeah daddy I fine", Ben happily said still squatting down near the base of the tree. Tony grunted, "Hmmph!" and proceeded to set up the deck furniture.

Tony had just finished putting the deck chairs and tables back in their places and was about to reach his hand into the Wal-Mart bag for a tablecloth when he heard Ben behind him ask, "Daddy can I have a pet"? Tony thought that Ben was asking for a puppy again, something the three year old had been doing a lot lately, but both he and Ziva wanted to wait until Ben was a little older. Tony without turning around said, "Ben we talked about this before, remember"? "Mommy and daddy will get you a puppy when you are a little older".

"But I no want puppy daddy, I want birdy", Ben said quite seriously. Tony thought, "That's a new one". He could not recall Ben ever asking for a bird before. Still not turning around Tony continued with his work and started lecturing his son about all the responsibilities it took in owning a pet, "All types of pets need lots of care Ben, they have to be fed, and kept clean, and they…."Ben interrupted Tony and said, "My birdie no eat daddy". Tony turned around and was about to tell Ben that all birds had to be fed but what he saw startled him so much he fell over one of the deck chairs and landed on his backside. "Holy shit Ben, where did you get that"? He said as he quickly got up knocking the dead bird from his son's hands. "I find it daddy, he sleeping by the tree", a now startled Ben replied.

Tony had his hand over his heart and was breathing very fast but quickly recovered, not wanting to frighten his son. "I try to feed him but he no eat", Ben said looking at the bird. Tony wanted to shout, "The freakin thing doesn't have a head, how do you expect it to eat"? However, the rational part of his brain kicked in and he said to his three year old who had yet to learn about death. "I think he is just tired Ben and will probably eat when he goes home to his own nest". Ben looked at the tree he had found the bird under and pointed, "I think he live there daddy", and he reached to pick the bird up. Tony yelled, "No Ben" and Ben stopped looking at his daddy wondering why he was acting so strange. "Let daddy take him home so we don't wake him up", Tony said as he looked around for something to use to pick up the headless bird. He settled on an empty Wal-Mart bag and he quickly put the bird inside.

Both father and son walked over to the big oak tree and Tony layed the dead bird on a branch out of Ben's view and said, "He's home now with his family". Ben clapped his hands and happily said, "Bye birdie, I see you later". The little boy was about to blow a kiss to his new friend but Tony stopped him just in time, "Ben don't put your hands in your mouth", he said as he took the boy by the hand and led him into the kitchen.

Ziva watched as Tony walked over to the kitchen sink and began scrubbing Ben's hands. "What have you two been up to now"? she asked. Tony looked at her and said, "I will tell you later", as he continued to scrub his son's hands and then his own. When Tony was satisfied he sat Ben on the counter and told him, "From now on I want you to come get me or mommy before you pick up anything in the yard that does not belong to you, okay Ben? Ben smiled and said, "Okay daddy". Tony looked at his son, admiring the boys easy going nature and said, "That's a good boy", as he patted him on the head, he then helped Ben down from the counter and told him to go play, once Ben was back outside Tony told Ziva what had happened. Ziva couldn't help but laugh at the way her husband was carrying on. "It reminded me of that creepy kid in 'Pet Semetery', I have to tell you Ziva when I saw him standing there with that headless bird in his hand, it really freaked me out; I mean how could he not see the damn thing didn't have a head"?

Ziva stopped laughing and said, "He does not understand the concept of death, what did you tell him"? Tony blew out a breath and said, "I told him it was sleeping and then I put it back in the tree and told him the bird was home with his family, I am going to get rid of it later."

Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony as he sat at the kitchen table and placed a kiss on the top of his head, "You are a good father, my father would not have been so kind", Ziva said thinking about her own childhood. Tony laughed bitterly and said, "Mine neither". Ziva rested her chin on the top of Tony's head and said, "We will have to tell him about life and death very soon". Tony looked down at the table top and said, "I know but not now, l'm not ready for him to start growing up".

The first guests starting arriving around noon, each bringing their own side dish for the pot-luck BBQ. Tony and Gibbs were in charge of grilling the meat while everyone else played games on the lawn or swam in the pool. Abby, McGee and even Ducky had each brought a date to the BBQ while Jimmy and Breena brought along their adopted daughter. Several of the neighbors were also in attendance, including Ben's best friend Brian and his family.

Once everyone had eaten their fill Tony told Gibbs he wanted to go play with Ben in the pool. "Go ahead Tony, I'll keep an eye on the grill", Gibbs said as he took the spatula out of Tony's hand. "Thanks boss", Tony said as he peeled off his t-shirt and went to find Ben.

"Hey Ben, do you want to go swimming with daddy"? Tony asked after finding Ben playing with his cars in the sandbox with his friend Brian. "Okay daddy", Ben said as he stood up shaking the sand out of his shorts. He said goodbye to his friend and told Brian, "I be back later".

Tony picked Ben up and pretended he was going to throw him in the pool. "No daddy, no throw me in", Ben screamed as he grabbed Tony around the neck. "I'm sorry Ben, I was just kidding", Tony said as he realized he had scared his son. "You not funny daddy, Ben said pouting at Tony. Tony pouted back but then made a funny face and asked "Am I funny now?"

"No" Ben said with the hint of a smile on his lips.

"How about now?" Tony asked as he tickled Ben.

"Noooo", Ben squealed with laughter as Tony continued to tickle him. Finally Ben could not take it anymore and said, "Okay daddy you funny, you funny, stop tickling me".

Ziva and Gibbs smiled at each other as they watched Tony and Ben having fun. "He is so good with him", Ziva said. Gibbs took a sip of his beer and said, "You both are great parents". He looked again at Ziva and saw that something was bothering her. "What's on your mind Ziver"? Gibbs asked pulling her into his side so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

She went on to explain to Gibbs what had happened earlier in the day with the dead bird and it had got her thinking. "I sometimes wonder what I would do if something ever happened to him", Ziva said looking out at her husband and son now playing in the water. After a brief pause she continued, "Ben does not even understand what death is, how would he understand what was going on if one day Tony or I never came home"?

Gibbs watched as Tony coaxed Ben from the side of the pool to swim to him a few feet away. "Come on Ben you can do it, daddy will keep you safe".

Ziva smiled as her son let go of the side of the pool and swam to his father's waiting arms.

"You did it Ben, good job", Tony said as he spun Ben around in the water.

Gibbs then surprised Ziva by saying, "I'm thinking of retiring soon and handing the team over to Tony and you know if that happened you would have to transfer to a new team". Ziva knew this was Gibbs' way of offering her a chance to step away from the job if that is what she needed to do. Hell, if he had his way he would prefer both of them to be out of the field; but if his sacrifice could save even one of them, it was one he was willing to make with no reservations. "You would do that for us"? Ziva asked in disbelief. "You do what you have to do for family", is all he replied. Gibbs wanted to tell her that nothing was going to happen but he knew that he could not make that promise; instead he just held her a little tighter.


	9. Father's Day

Ziva was in the kitchen putting the final touches on the Father's Day breakfast she was preparing for her still sleeping husband, while Ben was in the family room, still dressed in his pajamas watching cartoons. Ziva stood with her hands on her hips looking at the kitchen table, making sure she had not forgotten anything.

She scanned the table looking at each item; Pancakes, eggs, hash browns, bacon, sausage and "Something is missing", she said aloud. She took another step closer to the table and saw what was missing. "Orange juice", she said as she walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of pulp free orange juice and poured herself and Tony a glass full and also a small amount into Ben's sippy cup. Now satisfied that breakfast was just about ready she called to her son, "Ben I need your help". The three year old quickly scampered into the kitchen, he loved to help his mommy and Ziva always saved him a special job to do. Sometimes it was pushing the button on the coffee machine or placing the napkins on the table; today she had something new for Ben to try.

"Come here sweetie", Ziva said as she picked her son up and sat him on the kitchen counter. "Would you like to help mommy make toast"?

Ben's smile lit up the room as he nodded yes then he reached for the loaf of bread sitting beside him on the sink. "Wait a minute baby, you're squishing the bread", Ziva said as she took the loaf and removed four slices and handed them to Ben, reminding him to be gentle. "Now put one slice in each slot", she said while pointing to the toaster. Ben did what Ziva showed him and clapped his hands after the last piece was in the toaster. "Now push this handle all the way down", Ziva said as she once again showed Ben what she wanted him to do.

Ben did as instructed and said, "I making toast all by myself, right mommy"? Ziva gave the three year old a big hug and said, "You sure are Ben". A minute later the toast popped up and Ben cheered waving his arms wildly above his head once he saw that he did indeed make toast.

Ziva reminded Ben that the toaster was very hot and that he was not allowed to do this by himself. Once she was sure he understood she handed him a plate to hold while she buttered the toast then placed each slice on the plate and brought it over to the table. "You can go upstairs and wake up daddy now", Ziva said to Ben as she helped him down from the counter. "Okay mommy, I be right back", Ben said as he ran as fast as he could out of the kitchen and upstairs to his daddy's bedroom.

Tony was still fast asleep lying on his stomach, his face buried deep in his pillow. Ziva had given him one heck of a Father's Day present the night before; it had been the kind of night that reminded him how good it felt to be a man. He did not hear Ben enter the bedroom until he felt something tugging at his arm that was dangling over the side of the bed.

"Wake up daddy, breakfast time, I made toast all by myself, mommy says I come get you now so you get up now daddy", Ben said as he pulled on Tony's arm trying to pull him out of bed.

Tony was still caught in that place lying between sleep and almost awake, he heard the word breakfast and something about toast and he thought, "What the heck is pulling on my arm"? He then could make out the sound of his son's voice and that finally woke him from his sleep.

"Hey Ben, good morning", Tony said as he rolled over wiping the sleep from his eyes. He pulled Ben up on top of him and asked. "What is this I hear about toast"? Ben bounced up and down on Tony's stomach and went on to tell him about how he helped in the kitchen. "I make toast all by myself daddy".

"You did, well we better get down there so I can try some", Tony said as he lifted Ben off of him and placed him on the floor. He then got out of bed and went into the bathroom and came out a few seconds later feeling better after splashing water on his face and combing his hair. He and Ben made their way downstairs into the kitchen where Ziva stood at the table just finishing pouring the coffee.

"Happy Father's Day Tony", Ziva said as she made her way over to her husband and placed a light kiss on his lips before taking him by the hand and leading him to the table. "I made all of your favorites", she said as she waved her hand in the direction of the table. Ben climbed up into his booster seat reminding everyone that he was the one that made the toast. Tony and Ziva both smiled and took their seats at the table. Tony looked at all the wonderful food in front of him while Ziva busied herself making a plate for Ben. "Everything looks so good, but I think I would like to try this toast first", Tony said winking at Ziva who smiled back at her husband.

After breakfast Tony received his Father's Day gifts. Ben had made him a card at school covered in glitter and inside was a picture that Ben had drawn of the two of them, or at least that's what Tony thought because one of the stick people was big and the other was small. Ben went on to tell Tony that it indeed was the two of them working together in the backyard. After Ben's interpretation of his drawing, Tony could see it clearly now and he studied it like an art lover would study a Picasso. He placed the card near the side of his plate as Ziva handed him her gift.

"I thought I already got my gift last night", he said raising his eyebrows seductively at Ziva. She was about to say something when Ben suddenly asked, "What did mommy give you daddy"? Ziva laughed at the shocked look on her husband's face, he clearly had not been expecting their son to ask that.

He said the first thing that crossed his mind, "Movie tickets Ben, maybe we can all go see a movie tomorrow". Luckily the little boy was satisfied with his father's answer and began eating his breakfast much to the relief of both parents.

Tony opened the box Ziva handed him; inside was a beautiful watch that Tony knew without asking had to be very expensive. He remembered looking at a watch like this a few months ago as he accompanied Ziva to the jewelry store to have a few items cleaned. She must have seen how he was admiring the fine piece and went back and purchased it for him.

"Thank you Ziva, I love it", Tony said as he continued to admire his gift. Ziva had wanted to get Tony something she knew he would not purchase for himself. Ever since Ben was born, Tony had refrained from buying expensive clothes and accessories that he used to purchase quite often. Tony told Ziva that it was because they needed to put money away for Ben's college education and that they needed to have more in savings and continue to add to their nest egg. However, Ziva felt that it also had a little bit to do with how secure Tony now was in his life and the old things that used to bring him security and comfort have been replaced by a wife and son that absolutely adore him.

After breakfast the family spent the rest of the day in the backyard. Ben was beginning to show an interest in sports so Tony naturally bought a small basketball hoop for Ben to play with. He had set up the plastic basketball set that stood three feet tall on the patio next to the deck and showed Ben how to dribble and shoot. Ben had definitely inherited some of his father's athletic ability and could get the little ball into the net quite regularly.

Tony and Ziva sat and watched Ben play and like all father's Tony wondered if he had the next Lebron James shooting hoops in his backyard. "You know Ziva, when I was Ben's age I couldn't do that", he said pointing to his son who just sank a one foot shot. "I think he has real talent, don't you?" Ziva looked at her son as he tried to dribble the ball having it bounce off his foot and roll into her flower bed. "I don't think the basketball scouts will be coming by anytime soon". Tony not seeing what she was seeing continued, "I mean look at me, I didn't start to play ball until I was almost eight and then I went on to play in high school and later got a scholarship to play college ball, I could have gone pro had I not messed up my knee playing football".

Ziva looked amusingly at her husband, "Don't you think you are rushing things a bit"? Tony smirked and let out a quiet laugh, "Maybe just a little, I'm just saying I could not do that when I was his age". Ben then proceeded to miss his next three shots and was becoming bored with the game so he decided to try something different. He sat the ball on the ground and kicked it as hard as he could sending the ball flying right over Tony and Ziva's heads causing both parents to drop for cover as the ball slammed into the barbecue grill knocking it over with a loud thud.

Ziva slowly got up and was about to give a startled Ben a lecture on safe playing near the house when she was interrupted by her husband, still lying on his back where he fell. "Did you see that kick? I think we have ourselves a soccer player, I could never kick a ball like that when I was his age.

A/N Sorry for the long delay in between chapters. I was on vacation and drove from Seattle back to Ohio, almost 2500 miles in four days. I was so tired I could not motivate myself to write until now. Please send a review if you like and let me know if you want the story continued.


	10. I don't like Monday's

It was Monday morning and the DiNozzo's were running late as usual. "Come on Ziva, Gibbs is going to kill us if we come in late again; you remember what he said the last time?" Tony yelled from downstairs. Ziva had not been feeling well all weekend and had just got done vomiting up her breakfast in the bathroom. She felt light headed and the thought of eating or drinking anything else today made her stomach turn.

Tony was about to yell for her again when he heard Ben Sneeze from where he was sitting in the family room. "You okay Ben"? Tony asked as he went into the room to check his son. Ben was not in his usual chair where he liked to sit and watch his morning cartoons. In fact, the t.v. was not even on. Tony found Ben sitting on the couch with a strange look on his face.

"Hey buddy, whatcha doing"? a concerned Tony asked.

"I no feel good daddy", Ben said in almost a whisper.

Tony leaned down to feel his son's forehead when it happened. Ben threw up all over Tony's suit and himself. "Oh my god", Tony screamed as he stood there with Ben's breakfast running down the front of his suit. Ben began to cry which caused the poor little fellow to throw up again.

"It's okay Ben", Tony said as he picked his son up and quickly carried him into the downstairs bathroom. He sat Ben inside the bathtub because he did not know where else to put the sick boy.

Ziva appeared a few seconds later to discover both father and son covered in vomit. The sight and smell made her stomach churn and she placed her hand over her mouth as she pushed Tony out of the way and once again threw up into the toilet.

Tony went to her and held her hair back as she emptied what was left in her stomach. "Thank you Tony", she said as he handed her a cool wash cloth.

"I don't think you are going to work this morning", Tony said as he looked at both her and Ben. "I think you guys must have a stomach bug or something". Ziva looked to her son who was sitting in the bathtub crying with his arms held out asking to be picked up.

"Why did you put him in the bathtub Tony"? Ziva asked in an annoyed tone as she reached down to pick up her crying son. She knew she was being bitchy but she wasn't feeling well. Tony shrugged and yelled, "I don't know, just look at me and figure it out; he puked all over me it seemed like the best place for him at the time".

"Don't raise your voice, you are scaring him", Ziva yelled back as she tried to soothe her son by gently rocking him which proved to be a mistake. Ben once again vomited, hitting Tony squarely once again.

"This is just great", Tony said sarcastically as he looked at himself in the mirror. Ziva once again felt her stomach churning and said to Tony as she tried handing Ben to him, "Take him, take him, take him". She had barely made the handoff to Tony and just made it back to the toilet in time, but this time only dry heaving. Tony held Ben at arm's length with the little boy turned away from him not sure what to do next. He stayed like that until Ziva was finished.

"Give me the baby and go clean yourself up, I will take care of Ben", Ziva said as she saw that her husband was still just standing there with Ben unsure of what to do. "And Tony, I'm sorry I was cross with you".

"Thanks Zi, it's okay just let me clean up and then I'll call Gibbs", Tony said as he hurried off to the shower. When he got to the bathroom he quickly got out of his suit, he rinsed the shirt and tie out in the sink and found a garbage bag to place everything inside so he could later transport the pieces to the dry cleaners. He took a very long shower making sure every inch of himself was clean. Afterwards he dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist and went to call Gibbs.

Ziva was in Ben's bedroom getting the boy cleaned up and heard the one sided conversation: "Hey boss it's me, just calling to let you know I will be there soon"…"I know but Ziva and Ben are sick"…"I don't know, they are both throwing up"…"I think it's just a stomach bug or something"…"No boss, I did not get a medical degree at Ohio State"…"Okay boss, sorry about all this, I will be in for sure in the morning". Tony looked at his phone after Gibbs had hung up on him.

"Is he angry with us"? Ziva asked. "No he was mad that I was still planning on coming in, he told me to take you guys to the Doctor".

"I am feeling better myself, but I would like to have Ben looked at; when I was changing him out of his soiled clothes I saw that he also has diarrhea."

Tony immediately took Ziva by the hand and together they walked into Ben's room to check on him. He was lying in his bed wearing only a diaper that Ziva had changed him into. Tony looked at him and said, "I guess it's good we hung on to a few of those", he said motioning at the diaper his son had not worn in nearly a year.

Ziva placed a hand on Ben's cheek to feel his temperature and said, "We only have a few left, why don't you go and pick some more up at the store while I call his pediatrician.

Tony nodded in agreement and went to get dressed then hurried off to the store. Ziva called Ben's pediatrician and was thankful he could be seen later that morning.

Tony returned a short while later with the diapers and found Ziva sitting in the rocking chair singing quietly to Ben.

"How's he doing"? Tony asked.

"He's asleep, Doctor Nash can see him at 10:45". Tony looked at his watch, it was just a little after nine. "How are you feeling Zi"?

"I am feeling better now that I am sitting down. I hope this is not the flu, if it is it will only be a matter of time until you catch it as well".

Tony could see the look of concern on Ziva's face. "Don't worry, I feel fine and I promise you that if I start to feel funny, I will call Doctor Pitt and have him check me out".

Both Tony and Ziva knew the dangers a bout of the flu could have on Tony's compromised lungs and made it a point at the first sign of something not sounding right to get him checked out.

Ziva kissed the top of Ben's head and felt his forehead. "No sign of fever".

Tony walked over to check for himself, placing his large hand on Ben's forehead then with the back of his hand he felt the sleeping boys cheek. "Feels fine to me too", Tony said as he looked down at his sleeping son. Ziva nodded in agreement then said, "We should take him upstairs and get him dressed for his appointment". "Here let me take him, it's ashame we have to wake him up", Tony said as he gently took Ben into his arms and carried him upstairs.

Tony layed his son down on the bed as Ziva went to the closet to choose an outfit for Ben to wear. Tony sat on the edge of his son's race car bed and moved to adjust the pillow under Ben's head. He caught a glimpse of something under Ben's pillow and reached under to pull it out. "Hey Zi, I don't think it's the flu".

"Why do you say that"? Ziva asked as she was looking for a shirt to go with the pants she had chosen. Tony shook the half eaten bag of chocolates he now held in his hand and said, "I think Ben had a few too many of these". Ziva turned around to see what Tony was talking about. "That is the pound of assorted candy I bought for the Fourth of July", she said as she walked over studying the bag. Tony began looking around the room for more evidence. He peeked under Ben's bed and found what he was looking for. "Geez! No wonder he is sick, look at all of these", Tony said as he now held at least a dozen or more empty candy wrappers in his hands.

Just then Ben began to stir, "My tummy hurts daddy".

"I bet it does, how many of these did you eat"? Tony said as he held the bag up for Ben to see. Ben's eyes got wide, "Only little bit daddy" Tony then showed Ben the empty wrappers, "This does not look like a little bit to me young man." This was the first time that Ben had ever been less than truthful with either parent. "Are you lying to me Benjamin"? Tony asked his son. Ben shook his head no then did the only thing that came natural, he began to cry. Tony sat Ben up and knelt down in front of the crying boy. "You broke at least two big rules Ben, remember what I told you would happen if you break a big rule"?

Ben nodded yes, "You give me spanking".

"That's right, but for now we need to go see the Doctor so he can help your tummy feel better; than once you are feeling better we will talk about what happened, okay"?

Ben nodded yes and Tony stood up allowing Ziva near the bed to help Ben get dressed. A short while later the three of them were sitting in the exam room as Doctor Nash listened to the events that transpired this morning in the DiNozzo household. He prescribed a medication to help settle the toddler's tummy then asked Ziva, "I take it you did not go on a chocolate eating binge with your son"? "No, of course not", she replied. The Doctor continued, "Then you need to be checked out, you may very well be coming down with something after hearing what you told me about yourself.

"Yes Doctor I will do that", Ziva said as she and Tony stood to leave. "Tell Doctor Nash thank you", Tony told Ben as he took the toddler by the hand. "Thank you…Bye, bye Doctor Nash", Ben said as he waved goodbye. As the DiNozzo's were waiting at the elevator, Ziva's Doctor stepped out once the doors opened and said, "Hello Ziva, what brings you in today"? "We just left Doctor Nash, Ben has some tummy troubles, Ziva said as she placed her hand on Ben's shoulder. "I was going to call you later today and make an appointment for myself", Ziva then went on to explain to her Doctor about the vomiting and light headed feelings she had been experiencing. The Doctor looked at the calendar on her cell phone and said she could see Ziva right now if she had the time. Tony told Ziva to go ahead and that he would wait with Ben outside by the fountain.

Doctor Garza had just finished her exam and ordered some blood work, the medical building has an onsite lab and simple blood test results were processed rather quickly. Doctor Garza told Ziva to expect a phone call later in the afternoon.

Tony saw Ziva coming out of the building, "Everything okay Zi"? Tony asked.

"Yes, Doctor Garza did not seem too concerned, she had me do some blood work and said she will call with the results later". Tony picked Ben up and wrinkled his nose at the smell of the dirty diaper. "We better get to the pharmacy and get Ben's medicine fast, I think he had another accident".

Ziva changed Ben's diaper while Tony went into Walmart to pick up his son's prescription then they went straight home. The phone rang a few hours later and Ziva thought it might be the Doctor but as it turned out it was Gibbs asking how everyone was. Ziva told him about the candy incident and ensured the worried man that Ben would be fine in a few days. She promised to let Gibbs know about her blood work results and was relieved when he told her to take another day or two off as needed but to make sure his senior field agent had his butt in the office tomorrow morning.

Ziva and Tony were watching the evening news while Ben was spending the day upstairs in his bedroom when the phone rang. Tony picked up the phone and saw it was a call from Doctor Garza. "Just a minute doc", Tony said as he handed the phone to his wife.

"Hello Doctor, do you have my results"?

"Yes I do Ziva, I would like you to come back in to have more blood work done".

"Why, is there something wrong"? Tony sat up with a look of concern on his face after hearing this.

The Doctor answered, "Oh no Ziva, nothing like that; in fact I have some rather good news."

"Good news", Ziva repeated.

Doctor Garza laughed, well at least I hope it's good news; Ziva it looks as though you are pregnant".

A/N… Please send me a review and let me know what you think. Have a happy and safe Fourth of July.


	11. Ice cream and carrots

Tony was now sitting on the edge of the couch waiting for Ziva's telephone conversation with her Doctor to end. "Thank you Doctor, Yes I will be in tomorrow and have another blood test and thank you", Ziva said as she handed the phone back to Tony.

Tony sat the phone down on the coffee table and looked worriedly at his wife. "Why do you need another blood test, what's wrong Ziva"? Tony asked as he took both of Ziva's hands in his own and searched her eyes for an answer.

Ziva sat starring at her husband as the tears began pooling in her eyes, she hadn't meant for her silence to cause her husband stress but her brain was still trying to process what she had just been told. Tony saw the tears and began to imagine the worst but then Ziva looked up at him smiling. "Dammit Ziva, you're freaking me out, what did the Doctor tell you"? Tony said a little louder than he had intended.

Ziva leaned forward and pulled Tony into a short sweet kiss then rested her head on his shoulder. "You don't suppose we have any mint chocolate chip ice cream and carrots in the house do you"? Tony looked down at her like she was crazy. He repeated, "Mint chocolate chip ice cream and…..", he stopped with the word carrots hanging on the tip of his tongue. Suddenly his eyes went wide as it dawned on him what Ziva was trying to tell him. That is exactly what she craved during her pregnancy with Ben. He broke out into a big smile and asked, "Am I having a baby"? Ziva laughed and said, "Well, technically I am but yes Tony we are pregnant". He lifted Ziva up and spun her around shouting, "We're having a baby"! He then placed both hands on her cheeks and kissed her deeply, than bent down and kissed her stomach tenderly. He looked up at her lovingly from his knees and she ran her hands through his hair bringing his head to rest against her stomach. They stayed like this for several minutes until they saw Ben standing in the doorway watching them.

"I come out of my room now daddy"? Ben asked. "Sure buddy, come here", Tony said as he stood up and motioned for Ben to come over to him and Ziva. Ziva whispered to Tony, "I do not want to tell Ben yet until we are sure". Tony nodded in agreement. "He probably couldn't hear what we said anyway", Tony reasoned.

Tony lifted Ben up and placed him on the couch sitting between himself and Ziva. Ben was clutching his teddy bear under one arm still feeling the effects of the chocolate over dose, but doing much better now. "I no want baby daddy, I want a puppy".

Tony looked at Ziva, "Okay, I guess he did hear us". Ziva turned Ben to look at her. "Mommy and daddy are not sure but there is a chance that you might soon have a little brother or sister to play with, how do you feel about that Ben"? Ben thought about it for a minute then said, "I rather have puppy". Tony laughed until Ben asked, "Where baby come from"? The laughter and smile immediately left Tony's face as Ziva looked to him to supply their three year old with an answer. Tony thought for a moment trying to come up with an answer that a three year old would understand. "You see Ben, when a mommy and daddy love each other so much, they make a wish and close their eyes and if they are lucky, sometimes if they wish real hard a baby pops out". Ben immediately began to laugh at the thought of a baby popping out. He didn't seem to care where the baby popped out from, just the fact that it did was good enough for him.

Tony smirked at Ziva as Ben continued to laugh his head off, satisfied with the job he did. Ziva shook her head not sure if this was the dumbest or sweetest thing she had ever heard. She leaned over Ben and placed a kiss to Tony's lips while whispering, "You are truly amazing". Tony grinned and said, "Yeah I know".

Later that night, while Ziva was reading Ben a bedtime story, Tony went to the drug store and purchased an early pregnancy test kit for Ziva , he was too excited to wait until tomorrow. In his enthusiasm he had briefly forgotten his fear of purchasing feminine products for Ziva until he found himself next in line and it was too late to turn back. So he began to grab whatever he could find at the checkout aisle, just like he did the times Ziva had asked him to pick her up some tampons or Midol on his way home from work. A magazine, a pack of gum, some lip balm, a toy car for Ben, and one pregnancy test. The teenage girl smiled at him, just being friendly but Tony took the smile as though she were passing judgment on him. "I'm married", Tony said quickly, to the young cashier and for good measure to the elderly lady in line behind him. Tony paid for his items then left without taking the bag. "Sir, the cashier called out", but Tony was already on his way back to grab his bag. "It's for my wife okay? I would never cheat on her, and I love her". The young cashier laughed as Tony hurried out of the store and the elderly lady in line shook her head saying, " I think there is something wrong with that young man."

Tony made it home just as Ziva was getting ready for bed. "Where have you been"? Ziva asked a little annoyed that Tony had left without saying anything. "I got you something", he said as he handed her the bag. Ziva looked through the bag and saw the pregnancy test mixed in with all the other items, "Still having trouble I see", she teased. Tony grinned and his cheeks blushed slightly. "You were very brave to do this Tony", Ziva said as she kissed his cheek. Ziva took the test kit out of the bag and looked at Tony still standing in the bathroom. "Do you mind if I do this alone"? "Oh yeah, sorry about that Zi, I'll just wait out here", Tony said as he backed out of the bathroom.

Ziva came out a few minutes later and she and Tony sat together on the bed waiting for the test results, just like they had done a few years earlier when Ben had been conceived. When the test was ready to read, Ziva picked up the stick and she and Tony looked at it together. It was positive, the DiNozzo three were soon to be four. Tony and Ziva held each other in their arms with their foreheads touching, both with tears in their eyes.

"I love you so much", they both said in unison. Tony then led Ziva over to the bed and pulled her on top of him and proceeded to make love to her slowly and gently until they both were sound asleep dreaming of their new little boy or girl.


	12. Wait till your father gets home!

Tony was upstairs getting dressed for work. He had quietly taken a quick shower so as not to disturb Ziva who was going to be staying home with Ben for at least one more day. He stood in the mirror looking at his reflection as he adjusted his tie then proceeded to put on a watch and just a small amount of cologne. With one last look at himself in the mirror he nodded, satisfied with his appearance. He took one last look at his sleeping wife then walked a few steps down the hallway and looked inside his son's room to make sure Ben was doing alright. Seeing that everything was fine he headed downstairs and went into his Den to retrieve his badge and gun from the lock box. He placed the badge in his suit pocket and put the gun in his holster and headed out the door. Since he was driving in to work alone today he had one quick stop to make on the way to the Navy Yard.

He was happy to see that the drive thru at McDonald's was not too crowded. His eyes lit up as he approached the order screen when he saw the big sign announcing that Monopoly was back. "I love this game", he said aloud as he waited for the people in front of him to complete their order. When it was his turn he asked what he needed to order to get game pieces. After weighing his options he chose a breakfast sandwich value meal with a soda so he would receive 4 game pieces. He picked up his order at the next window and soon was on his way into work. He ate his breakfast as he drove singing along to the music coming from his radio. Once he had arrived and pulled into an open parking space he took a moment to look at his game pieces, and gently pulled them off of the cup and hash brown wrapper. His first pieces were New York Avenue, Connecticut Avenue, Pennsylvania Railroad and Pacific Avenue. He couldn't wait to get inside and look online to see what kind of prizes he had a chance to win. He safely placed his game pieces inside his pocket and made his way into the building.

"You're late", Gibbs said without looking up from the file he was reading.

"Only a few minutes boss", Tony said after looking at his watch. "Besides, I even beat McGee in, where is Probie anyway"?

"He's helping Abby with some new equipment in her lab", Gibbs answered as he leaned back in his chair looking towards Tony's desk. "Is Ziva taking the day off"? Gibbs asked as Tony powered up his computer.

"Yep! She and Ben are both staying home today", Tony answered wishing that he could tell Gibbs the reason why but Ziva had made him promise that they would wait so they could tell Gibbs their big news together.

"Everything okay DiNozzo"? Gibbs asked hoping for a bit more information.

"Yep, everything's fine boss she will be back to work tomorrow", Tony answered as he found the McDonald's website online and was in the process of printing out his game board. Tony got up from his desk and walked over to the printer and picked up his game board and quickly went back to his desk and began entering his game codes to see if he had any winners.

Gibbs wanted to ask about Ziva's blood work but also knew he had to respect the couple's privacy. He had hoped Tony would have been a bit more forthcoming with any news but for some reason his usually talkative agent did not seem to have a lot to say this morning. Gibbs watched as Tony continued to work on something he was certain was not work related and was about to call him on it when Tony suddenly thrust his arms in the air and cheered, "I won a Red Box DVD rental".

Gibbs glared at his senior field agent causing Tony to immediately close out the website and pick up a cold case file and begin working. Gibbs went back to his own work feeling a little more at ease about Ziva after seeing how carefree and happy Tony seemed to be this morning.

At lunchtime Tony called Ziva to see how she was doing. "Hey Zi, how are you guys doing"?

"We are fine, I was a little sick this morning but made it to my appointment on time. I had my blood work re-done and I waited for the results, we are definitely pregnant Tony."

"That's great Zi, when are we going to tell Gibbs, I think he is worried"?

"I know he is, he called me earlier and asked how I was doing".

Tony laughed, "Did he really"?

"Yes, I think it was very sweet don't you"? Ziva asked.

Tony had a hard time imagining Gibbs being sweet and answered, "Gibbs may be a lot of things but I can safely say sweet is not one of them".

Ziva laughed and said, "We should tell him tonight, I want him to be the first to know".

"Okay Zi, we can stop by his place tonight after dinner, I have to go now, I love you guys, give Ben a hug for me okay"?

"I love you too Tony, don't be too late I'm making dinner", Ziva said as she hung up the phone.

Tony pulled his car forward and smiled when he heard, "Welcome to McDonald's go ahead and order whenever you're ready".

The rest of the day was uneventful; Tony was happy that the team had not caught a case so he could get home to Ziva and Ben. After all, Ziva was cooking dinner and after having fast food for breakfast and lunch, Tony was ready for a home cooked meal.

The traffic was at a standstill and Tony loosened his tie as he tapped his steering wheel to the beat of the music coming from his radio. He picked up his cell phone to call home and let Ziva know he was tied up in traffic.

"Hey Zi, I'm almost home, just a few miles to our exit, the traffic is really bad today".

"Take your time, dinner still has about a half hour to cook", Ziva said as she opened the oven to check on her corn bread.

"What are we having"? Tony asked.

"Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and corn bread", Ziva answered.

"Sounds great Zi, I'm starving", Tony said.

"Tony hold on a second, I just heard a crash from upstairs I need to go and check on your son", Ziva said.

"Okay Ziva, let me know if anything is wrong, okay"?

Ziva had yet to hang up the phone and Tony heard her yell, "Benjamin Anthony DiNozzo, that was my favorite vase, how many times have I told you not to play ball in the house"?

Tony cringed and thought, "Oh no Ben, not Ziva's vase".

Then Tony could hear what sounded like Ben receiving quite a spanking from Ziva. He pulled the phone away from his ear as the sound of Ben's cries were deafening. "You are in a timeout young man, you go to your room and sit in your timeout chair until your father gets home", Ziva scolded. After listening to what sounded like Ben being escorted into his bedroom, a calmer Ziva got back on the phone. "He broke the vase Aunt Netty gave us on our wedding day".

Tony replied, "Yeah, I heard all of that, I will deal with him when I get home. What has gotten into him lately? I guess tonight will be a good time to talk about the candy incident and the lying too; I thought this stuff wasn't supposed to happen until he was a teenager"?

Ziva let out a sigh, "He is a DiNozzo; I imagine this is just the beginning."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean"? Tony asked.

Ziva smiled after hearing her husband sound genuinely offended, "I am just saying that your father has told me many stories about some of your exploits".

"Exploits! And to think you laughed when I gave you a new word for the day calendar last Christmas. I am actually really impressed my Naturalized American Ninja", Tony teased.

Ziva laughed, she could always count on Tony to make her feel better. Then she said, "I would like to go and see Gibbs tonight after dinner and tell him the big news".

"Okay, sounds good to me, but let's not tell him we are coming over, knowing Gibbs he will use the time to figure out why we are coming over and ruin our surprise", Tony thought.

Tony arrived home a short while later and immediately went into the den and put his badge and gun in the lock box. He stopped to look at the mail Ziva had put on his desk and quickly went through it. He then met Ziva in the kitchen and they kissed. She slid his loosened tie out from under his shirt collar and ran her hands down the front of his shirt. "Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes, go upstairs and have your talk with Ben". Tony looked over to the stairs and sighed, "Okay might as well get it over with".

Tony walked up the stairs and stopped in the doorway of his son's room. He found Ben where Ziva had left him, sitting in the corner in his timeout chair. Tony knelt down in front of his son and asked, "Ben, how many times have we told you not to play ball inside the house"? Ben just shrugged his little shoulders and looked down at the carpet. Tony continued, "I seem to remember telling you many times and I know mommy has too, Ben please look at me when I am talking to you". Ben looked up at his daddy with tear filled eyes and pouting lips. "That's better", Tony said. "Didn't we tell you that playing ball in the house could cause an accident and that something might get broke"? Ben nodded yes. "Now look what happened because you broke a rule, something that your mommy loved very much is broken and I do not know if I can fix it for her". Ben began to cry again, "I sorry daddy, I break rule, I no do it again". Tony stood up and picked Ben up from his chair and began to carry him over to the Bed. Ben began to cry and kick his legs, "No more spanking daddy, mommy already gave me spanking for breaking rule". Tony sat down on his son's bed with Ben on his lap, he had no intention of spanking Ben again, he only moved over to the bed because his bad knee was killing him from kneeling on the bedroom floor. "It's okay Ben, daddy is not going to spank you again", Tony soothed trying to calm his son down. Besides, he knew that Ziva's spankings were a little harder than the one's he gave his son and he felt Ben had been punished sufficiently.

"I just want to talk to you Ben about a few things", Tony said as Ben calmed down in his father's comforting arms.

"Okay daddy", Ben all but whispered.

"We need to talk about the rules again, okay"? Tony asked. Ben shook his head yes. "Okay, let's see", Tony thought for a moment. "You took candy from the kitchen without asking, big rule broken there. Then when I asked you how much you ate you said, only a little bit, even after I showed you all of the empty candy wrappers and asked you again, you still did not tell mommy and daddy the truth, big, big rule broken there Ben. Then today after us telling you not to play ball in the house many, many times, you broke that rule and look at what happened".

"I break mommy's pot", Ben said.

"Vase Ben, not a pot", Tony corrected.

"I break mommy's base", Ben corrected himself, sort of.

"Close enough", Tony said then he continued,.

"So it looks to me that you have broken three big rules and you know what that means Ben"? Ben's eyes went wide as he answered, "I get three spankings daddy". Tony nodded yes then added, "But not this time Ben, the spanking your mommy gave you earlier will count for all three, this time only", Tony emphasized. "Do you understand what I am saying Ben"? The little boy nodded yes. "I hope so Ben, because the next time you will be spanked for each rule you break, okay"? Ben nodded yes, "I understand daddy, I be good". Tony satisfied that Ben understood said, "Okay than, let's go have dinner and you can tell mommy you are sorry for breaking her vase, than we are going to go over and see Gibbs okay"?

"Okay daddy, can we see boat"? Ben asked as he held his daddy's hand as the two of them went down to the kitchen. "You can ask Gibbs if he will let you see his boat when we get to his house okay?", Tony replied even though he already knew Gibbs would never say no to Ben wanting to see the boat.

Ben had apologized for breaking his mommy's vase and the family shared a nice meal together all but forgetting the unpleasantness that had greeted Tony when he first arrived home. He had just finished buckling Ben into his car seat and climbed into the driver side of the car, Ziva was sitting next to him and the two joined hands as they drove to Gibbs' house to pay him a surprise visit and share their exciting news.

A/N….Please review if you have the time, I really enjoy getting feedback and would love to hear what you have to say, thanks everyone.


	13. Telling the boss

Gibbs was lying down on the sofa in his living room reading a book while an old western flickered from the black and white television set in the corner. He looked towards the window as he saw the headlights from a car that had just pulled up in his driveway. It did not take him long to figure out who his visitors were as he heard a not too pleased Ziva scolding someone as soon as the car doors were closed. Gibbs could not tell whether it was Ben or Tony who Ziva was directing her anger at but he figured he would find out soon enough.

Ben was the first one to enter the house through the unlocked front door and ran over to where Gibbs was still lying on the couch and announced, "We here to visit", he excitedly said as he jumped up and down. "Yes I can see that, what a nice surprise", Gibbs said as he ruffled Ben's hair and then looked to see Tony and Ziva enter his home.

"Hi Gibbs", Ziva said as she gave a sulking Tony one last glare before making herself comfortable in a chair across from Gibbs. Ben whispered to Gibbs, "Daddy mad cause mommy won't let him stop at McDonalds for ice cream". Tony walked over to Ben, "Nobody likes a tattle tale Ben", than he added, "Hey boss hope you don't mind us stopping by"?

Gibbs was more than curious as to why the three DiNozzo's were standing in his living room unannounced and he replied, "Don't mind at all but as you can see I was not expecting company, is there something on your mind"? He asked looking from Tony then to Ziva.

Tony walked over to Ziva and stood behind her placing his hands lovingly on her shoulders, forgetting about his anger towards her for denying him ice cream and a medium soda, which would have had two game pieces on the cup and he asked Gibbs, "Would it be okay if Ben watches t.v. so we can talk in the kitchen"? Gibbs nodded yes and Tony then walked over to Ben and took him by the hand and sat him in front of the television and said, "Ben you watch the Cowboys and Indians why mommy and me talk with Gibbs in the kitchen, okay"?

"Okay daddy", Ben said already transfixed on the western.

Tony and Ziva then joined hands and followed Gibbs into the kitchen. Gibbs went over to the cupboard and pulled out two clean cups and filled them with coffee, than topped his own off and motioned for Tony and Ziva to sit down at the table. He placed a cup in front of each of them and Tony asked, "I don't suppose you have any hazelnut creamer"? Gibbs just stared at him for a few seconds then got up and went to his refrigerator, he came back holding a gallon of milk and not so gently placed it on the table causing the lid to pop off and some of the milk to splatter on the table. Tony stared at the milk then looked at Gibbs saying, "Martha Stewart you are not". Gibbs took his seat at the table and said, "Had I known you were coming I would have baked cookies". Ziva smiled as she watched the interaction between the two men; She had never seen a pair so different, yet so alike. She did not know what she enjoyed seeing more, Tony's infectious grin or the sight of Gibbs trying to hide his smile behind a coffee cup.

Tony looked to Ziva as he took her hand in his once again asking with his eyes if it would be him or her to tell Gibbs the news. She squeezed his hand tighter and said, "You tell him". Tony took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder to make sure Ben could not hear him and he said, "Ziva is pregnant again, were going to have another baby and we wanted you to be the first to know". This time Gibbs did not attempt to mask his smile behind his cup of coffee. "Congratulations to you both", he said as he got up and kissed Ziva on the forehead, than shook Tony's hand.

"How far along are you"? Gibbs asked Ziva.

"About 6 weeks", she answered. Tony then added, "I bet we conceived on Father's Day, I knew there was something special about that night, it was perfect Ziva", he said as he leaned across the table and kissed his wife.

Gibbs then said, "So Ben doesn't know yet does he"?

Ziva took a sip of her coffee then said, "No, not yet; we only said there was a chance he might be a big brother and asked him how he felt".

"And", Gibbs asked.

"He said he would rather have a puppy", Tony said causing all of them to laugh.

After the laughter, the three sat in comfortable silence for a few seconds until Gibbs asked Ziva, "Have you given any thought as to possibly retiring and becoming a full time mom"?

Tony and Ziva's eyes met and Tony said to Gibbs, "It's something we have been considering for a while now. You know with all the risks involved with our job and all, we do worry about what would happen if something… you know… happens". Gibbs just nodded, indicating that he understood than said, "Another baby on the way puts a whole new perspective on things doesn't it"? Both Tony and Ziva nodded their agreement.

Tony continued, "We just need to work some things out boss. It's just a little overwhelming right now when we think of mortgage and car payments and college tuition on one hand and on the other hand, providing a home for our children, doing all we can to make sure at least one of us will always be there for them". Ziva than added, "We're trying to balance it all out".

Gibbs took everything in and said, "Whatever you two decide, you have my full support".

"Thanks Gibbs", both Tony and Ziva said at the same time. Gibbs got up and said, "Let's go check on your son and see what he is up to". Ziva got up first and went into the living room and as Tony was following her Gibbs gave Tony a head slap saying, "That's for getting my agent pregnant, again". At first Tony looked shocked but then he smiled as he felt Gibbs' hand gently squeeze the back of his neck.

After spending a little time down in the basement where Ben got to sand a small section of the boat, it was now time for the DiNozzo's to head home. Gibbs escorted them out to their car and waved goodbye until their minivan turned the corner and was out of sight. He went back inside suddenly realizing how alone it now felt. He went into the kitchen, put the milk away and walked over to the shelf above the coffee maker and picked up a folder bringing it with him into the living room. He resumed his position on the sofa and looked at the two words he had written on the folder nearly a year ago….RULE ELEVEN….He sighed knowing he had a lot of thinking to do.

A/N Please send a review and let me know how the flow of the story is going. I still have some ground to cover with this one and need a little encouragement and or constructive criticism. Thanks everyone!


	14. Running late, again

The drive home from Gibbs' house was a quiet one. Ben had fallen asleep in his car seat a few minutes into the trip back home and Ziva and Tony were speaking quietly about how they were going to tell their three year old that he was soon to be a big brother. "I think we should take him somewhere for lunch on Saturday, you know some place where he can run around and play", Tony suggested. Ziva narrowed her eyes at her husband, "You're talking about McDonalds again aren't you"? "What? No, did I say McDonalds? I just want to take my son somewhere to have fun that's all". Ziva continued to look at her husband, "You're up to something, I can always tell, you can't fool me". Tony took a quick glance at his wife and using a mocking tone asked, "What are your acute Ninja senses telling you"? Ziva studied her husband's face and admitted, "I am not sure YET, but I will find out". The evil smile on her face caused Tony a bit of concern and he began to recount all the trips he has made to McDonald's the past few days, but then he remembered he was smart enough to only pay with cash, leaving no paper trail. "Investigate all you want, I have nothing to hide," he grinned as the lie rolled easily off his lips.

Arriving home a short while later, Tony carried a still sleeping Ben up to his bedroom and tucked him in for the night. Tony and Ziva quickly brushed their teeth and changed into their pajamas and crawled into their own bed. They sat propped up against their pillows, Tony watching television, Ziva reading a book. "I think we should go to the Zoo on Saturday", Ziva said breaking the silence. She then continued, "I remember seeing on the news that the new baby elephant is now old enough to be in the viewing area with its mother, I think that would be the perfect setting to tell Ben about the baby". Tony wanted to disagree with her since he preferred his own idea more; and damn you Ziva for always being right. "Fine, whatever you want" and he added just under his breath a barely audible, "as usual". Ziva seemed to take pity on him and against her better judgment said, "Your idea is good too, and if you like we can have lunch at McDonald's first, than go to the zoo". Tony looked surprised at Ziva, there had only been a handful of times he could remember Ziva ever suggesting a trip to McDonald's or any fast food place for that matter. Ever since they were married she had insisted that Tony eat a little healthier, sure she would make him a treat every now and then, like the fried chicken the other night, but usually the family meals consisted of lots of fruits and vegetables with lean meats and fish. Ziva was a great cook and Tony had to admit he enjoyed most of the foods that Ziva prepared for the family but that didn't stop him from sneaking off for a burger, taco or pizza every now and then.

Tony turned the television off and said, "Okay then it's settled, McDonald's and the Zoo on Saturday. Ziva nodded her agreement and kissed Tony goodnight. She then turned her own lamp off and smiled in the dark at her unassuming husband and thought, "That was too easy, come Saturday I will find out what you have been up to. She then snuggled down into her own pillow and was soon asleep.

Ziva was the first to wake up the next morning, apparently neither of them had remembered to set their alarms for the morning and they had over slept. "Tony, wake up we over slept", Ziva said as she shook her husband awake and quickly went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later saying, "I will go start breakfast, you get Ben ready". Tony was still half-asleep as he made his way into his son's room. He did not see Ben's latest Lego Block project on the floor and promptly stepped on it and had to use all his will power to not scream out in pain as the little bricks dug into his bare foot. He mumbled several curses under his breath as he held on to his aching foot hopping up and down until the pain died down and then he limped over to his son's bed.

"Ben, time to wake up", Tony gently said as he coaxed his son from a deep sleep. "I go to work with you and mommy today daddy"? Ben asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Yes and we need to hurry or we are going to be late", Tony said as he pulled the covers off of his son. "Okay daddy, I hurry up", Ben said as he jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom; He pushed his step stool in front of the toilet and climbed up on top and pulled his pajama bottoms down and relieved himself. "Look daddy I pee like you", Ben said proud at himself for standing up and peeing just like his daddy did. "Way to go little man", Tony said as he ruffled Ben's hair. When Ben was finished he stepped down from his step stool and pulled his pants up, then pushed the step stool over to the sink and climbed back up to wash his hands. Tony stood in the doorway watching as Ben went through his morning routine, no longer requiring his assistance. Now that Ben was growing up, Tony welcomed the idea of another baby in the house. He secretly missed having a baby to take care of and was once again looking forward to the feedings, diaper changes and everything else that his next little miracle would require.

"All done", Ben said as he ran past Tony out of the bathroom and made his way down to the kitchen. "Good morning mommy", Ben said as he hugged and kissed Ziva. "Good morning Benjamin, did you sleep well"? Ben climbed up on his chair nodding his head yes. "That is good, now I need you to eat quickly so we can go upstairs and get dressed". "Okay mommy", Ben said as he took a big bite of cheerios from his spoon.

Tony took his shower and got dressed while Ziva and Ben were having their breakfast, he came downstairs looking sharp in a navy blue suit and white shirt. He poured himself a cup of coffee and a big bowl of cheerios and sat down to eat. Ziva had just finished her small fruit cup and said, "I am going upstairs to get ready for work, can you please finish getting Ben ready when he is finished eating? Tony nodded yes and added, "15 minutes Ziva, we need to leave in 15 minutes".

Tony sent Ben upstairs to get dressed after breakfast while he cleared the breakfast dishes from the table. He heard Ben call out from upstairs sounding very angry, "Hey, somebody wreck my fort". Tony paused a moment then said, "Don't worry about it right now Ben, you need to get dressed, we will fix your fort tonight". Tony waited for a response and after hearing none he quickly went upstairs to hurry Ben along. He found the toddler sitting on the floor trying to fix the broken structure. "Hey, didn't I tell you to leave that alone and get dressed"? Tony said as he pulled Ben up by the arm and marched him over to the bed. "You need to listen to me and do what I ask Ben", Tony said as he pulled out clean socks, underwear, pants and a shirt for Ben to wear. "Here put these on while I look for your shoes", he said as he layed the clothes out on the bed for Ben. Tony returned a few seconds later holding one shoe and was about to ask Ben where the other one was when Ben yelled for help, "Daddy I stuck". Tony had to laugh at the sight of his son; He had somehow managed to put not only his head through the neck opening of his shirt but an arm as well. Tony put the shoe down then helped Ben get untangled from his clothing. "Do you need help with your pants Ben"? Tony asked. "No daddy, pants are easy", Ben said with confidence as he picked up his pants. Tony had found the other shoe sitting inside of Ben's dump truck and went over to the bed to help Ben who was now having trouble getting his socks on. Tony quickly slipped each sock on then put Ben's shoes on for him. "There all done, is your backpack downstairs"? Tony asked. "Yes, daddy it by the front door". Ben replied. "Good, okay let's go", Tony said as he hurried Ben out of the bedroom and took him downstairs. He then called out to Ziva, "Ben and I are ready we will be waiting down stairs". The only reply he got from her was something said in Hebrew, that he was quite certain had not been very nice.

Tony and Ben were ready to go exactly 15 minutes later and an impatient Tony was pacing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Ziva, again! "Ziva, what are you doing up there, we are going to be late"? He had often thought about teaching Ziva a lesson and one of these days he told himself he was going to leave without her but the thought of what she might do to him scared him enough to never try it. Ziva was ready just a few minutes later and came down stairs to find her husband telling their three year old how women always keep men waiting and that they have no since of time. "Is that so", Ziva said as she snuck up behind her unsuspecting husband. Ben laughed as he usually did anytime his mommy scared his daddy like that. Ziva then took Ben by the hand and as she led him outside she said, "If your daddy did not drive like an old woman we would not have to leave so early". Tony locked the front door muttering curses under his breath and said to himself, "One of these days Ziva the bus is leaving without you".

The first thing Tony and Ziva did upon their arrival to work was to tell their friends about Ziva's pregnancy. Everyone was thrilled to hear the happy news and wished them well. Abby asked if they were hoping for a boy or a girl this time causing Tony and Ziva to look at each other. Tony said, "We have not even discussed it yet". He then looked to Ziva to see what she had to say. "A little girl would be nice, but I think Ben might like a little brother more". Tony put his arm around his wife and pulled her close, "We will be happy with a boy or a girl, right Ziva"? Ziva smiled at her husband saying, "Of course we will". They were interrupted by Gibbs announcing they had a new case and within minutes the team was on their way to a new crime scene.

The case took up most of their time the rest of the week and by the time Friday rolled around an arrest had been made and all that was left was the paper work to be filed. Gibbs looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 5:00 pm and he told everyone to call it a day once their reports were finished. He then picked up a file folder from his desk and said he had to drop something off to the director and that he would be right back. Ziva was finished with her report and noticed Tony was still working on his. She decided to go up to the NCIS daycare and get Ben; he loved whenever he got to visit his parents and Gibbs in the bullpen. Tony was just finishing up his report and printing it out when the elevator dinged and out came an excited Ben running over to his daddy's desk and climbed up on his lap. "How was your day Ben"? Tony asked. "It was fun daddy, we paint with our hands and I learn counting with my fingers". Ben then proceeded to count showing the correct amount of fingers for each number recited, "1-2-3-4 and 5. Tony smiled saying, "Your three fingers need a little work, but that is the hardest one, huh"? Ben tried to hold up three fingers again, struggling to do so, "Yeah daddy it is hard but five is easy". Ben held up five fingers and Tony high fived him making the boy laugh.

Ben then climbed down from Tony's lap and went to say hello to McGee. "Hi Pobie, I can count with my fingers, want to see"? Tim smiled, he had already heard Ben count for Tony but it had been so cute he wouldn't mind hearing it again. "Sure Ben, let me see it", McGee said sounding excited. Ben began his counting once again, "1-2-3-4 and 5". McGee clapped his hands and said, "Perfect Ben, I couldn't have done it better myself". Ben smiled at the compliment feeling extremely proud. Just then Gibbs came back into the bullpen and scooped Ben up and said, "Was that you I heard counting"? Ben nodded saying, "Yeah I can count with my fingers want to see"?

Gibbs put Ben down after rewarding him with a piece of candy for reciting his numbers so well and he asked Tony and Ziva what they had planned for the weekend. Ben answered for them, "We going to the Zoo tomorrow", Ben said sounding very excited. Gibbs smiled at Ben's obvious excitement and Tony leaned in and told Gibbs so Ben could not hear. "We're going to tell him about the new baby tomorrow while we're visiting the baby elephant". Gibbs thought about it for a few seconds and said, "That's real good Tony".

Gibbs wanted to ask if he could stop by on Sunday but decided not to; he did not want Tony and Ziva's special day tomorrow to be ruined worrying about what he wanted to talk about on Sunday. Maybe he would just stop by instead.

The DiNozzo's made their way to the grocery store and stopped at the dry cleaners to pick up Tony's suit that Ben had vomited on earlier in the week. Tony was happy to see that it looked as good as new and thanked Mr. Rodriquez calling him a dry cleaning genius.

When the DiNozzo's arrived home, Ben saw his friend Brian playing on his tricycle and asked if he could stay outside. Brian's mom offered to watch Ben for a little while so he could play with her son. Tony opened the garage so Ben could get his own tricycle out to play on and told Ben, "You listen to Brian's mom and do what she tells you, okay"? Ben peddled away saying, "Okay daddy".

Tony went inside to help Ziva put the groceries away then snuck into his den while Ziva was preparing dinner and added a few more McDonald's game pieces to his secret envelope hidden in his desk drawer. It had been harder to sneak away this week since Ziva had been back to work but he had still managed to get a few game pieces by enlisting the help of McGee to make his McDonald's runs for him.

After dinner Tony gave Ben his bath and helped him into his pajamas, then father and son sat down on the floor of Ben's bedroom and re-built the Lego fort that Tony had accidently stepped on earlier that morning. When it was finished Tony looked at his watch and said, "It's time for bed Ben". Ben began to whine, "But I want to play more with you daddy". Tony picked his son up and reminded him of their big day at the Zoo tomorrow and that they all needed to get a good night's sleep. This seemed to do the trick as Ben made very little fuss as Tony placed him into bed.

Tony was joined by Ziva a few minutes later who had come to say goodnight to their son. Together they kissed him goodnight and tucked him in. Tony turned off the light and closed the door as he and Ziva walked hand in hand into their own bedroom and spent the next few hours reading articles on Ziva's lap top about the best ways to tell children that they are about to be a big brother or sister. Armed with their new found knowledge, they went to bed holding each other close as they drifted off to sleep anticipating a family fun day at the Zoo tomorrow.

a/n: Please send me a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you to everyone for following this story and adding it to your favorites list.


	15. A trip to the Zoo

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Stafford, Virginia. The forecast had called for sunny skies with temperatures in the low 80's, perfect weather for a trip to the Zoo Tony thought as he looked out his bedroom window.

Ziva watered her plants while Ben and his friend from next door played in the backyard while Tony was installing new batteries in the smoke detectors upstairs. Tony had just finished changing the batteries in the fourth bedroom that also doubled as Ziva's sewing room. He looked around the room imagining how it would look as a nursery for the new baby. The only other two options were his den downstairs or the guest bedroom that had its own bathroom. Tony did not think a nursery needed its own bathroom so it looked like Ziva would have to give up her sewing room. He was quite certain his den was safe because there was no way Ziva would want the new baby sleeping downstairs while everyone else was upstairs.

He went downstairs carrying his ladder and bag of batteries so he could take care of the first floor smoke detectors next. Ziva came in from outside and was getting the boys something to drink when Tony asked, "What room are we going to use for the new baby"? Ziva finished pouring the apple juice into sippy cups and thought about it. "Well it seems the only two choices are the guest room or my sewing room". Tony nodded in agreement; secretly happy he was not going to have to fight for his den. Ziva continued, "I guess I could move my sewing things into the guest room, we hardly ever use that room anyway". Tony remembered the last time that room had been used was when Eli David had surprised them with an unannounced visit and was killed a few nights later while dining with the Vance's. Tony had come so close to losing Ziva that night and he can still remember the gruesome scene as if it were yesterday.

FLASHBACK MAY 2013

Tony was home alone with his 8 month old son while Ziva and her father were having Shabbat Dinner with the Vance's. Tony and Eli were not on good terms and Ziva understood her husband's reasons for not wanting to share a meal with the man. The call came from Gibbs, "Tony you need to get to the Director's house right away, Eli David is dead and your wife needs you". Tony ran upstairs and lifted a sleeping Ben from his crib and not wanting to take the time to put the baby in his car seat, he held the baby in one arm as he drove to the Director's home. He arrived a few minutes later and met Gibbs and McGee out front. He pushed passed them still cradling his son in his arms and stopped in the doorway as he saw his wife rocking her dead father in her arms crying hysterically in Hebrew. Gibbs took the baby from his arms and silently nodded to Tony to go to his wife. Tony held Ziva as the paramedics worked on Jackie Vance and he thought, "This could have happened at our home, my wife and son could have been killed".

END OF FLASHBACK

Tony could see that Ziva was reliving the moment again and he pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry to have dredged up some bad memories", Tony said as he ran his fingers through her hair. Ziva placed a hand gently on the side of Tony's head and said while looking into his green eyes, "It has been more than three years, I am at peace now". Their moment was interrupted by the sound of a fight in the backyard. Ben and Brian were fighting over a toy truck, each pulling on one end saying they had it first. Tony said, "I'll handle it", and he went out back to separate the two before things escalated. A few minutes later he had it all worked out and made the two shake hands and say they were sorry to each other.

The morning had passed by without further incident and Ben asked if Brian could come to the Zoo with them. Tony told Ben no and both boys started to cry, hoping to get their way by shedding a few tears. Tony told Brian it was time for him to go home and he took the boy by the hand and delivered him next door. Brian, Sr. was working on his car in his driveway when he saw Tony bringing Brian, Jr. home. "What did you do to my kid DiNozzo"? Tony smiled and said, "Very funny Brian, he wants to go to the Zoo with us but today is not a good day". Brian, Sr. wiped his hands on a shop towel and said, "Ah yeah, Karen told me about the new B-a-b-y and that you were telling Ben this afternoon", then he shook Tony's hand congratulating him. Tony knelt down and ruffled little Brian's hair, "You can go with us the next time okay buddy"? Brian nodded his head yes as he sniffed back the tears and with that Tony crossed over the driveway back to his own home and family.

Ziva was getting Ben ready for his trip to the Zoo. He was wearing a red and white stripped t-shirt under a pair of denim overalls. She was trying to decide on sandals or sneakers and decided on the sneakers since Ben would likely be doing a lot of running around and climbing at the Zoo today.

When she had him dressed and ready to go they went downstairs and found Tony sitting at the table putting new batteries in his digital camera. "Are you guys ready"? Tony asked as he saw Ben and Ziva enter the kitchen. Ben looked at his daddy and saw that he was wearing his Ohio State cap and ran upstairs to get his hat. A few seconds later Ben returned wearing a smaller version of the same hat. "Look daddy we the same", Ben said pointing to his hat. Tony stood up and made the block O symbol and Ben did the same and when Tony said O-H Ben immediately replied, I-O. Tony smiled and picked Ben up saying, "That's my boy". Ziva just shook her head thinking they were both a little nuts.

They arrived at McDonald's a few minutes later and Ziva immediately began her surveillance; she looked for the obvious things at first that usually got her husband in trouble and that was pretty women and food. She looked around thinking, "Hmm, this might be a little harder than I thought". She watched as Tony helped Ben take his shoes off and told him to go play. As Tony kept an eye on Ben, Ziva continued to check out her surroundings. The girls at the counter were just that, certainly too young for her husband to flirt with. "It has to be the food then", Ziva thought to herself. Then she saw the giant Monopoly sign and remembered Tony's obsession with this game. She remembered one of the first cases they worked together when they were on a stakeout and Tony ate three meals a day plus snacks at McDonald's for 8 straight days just so he could get the game pieces. He of course made himself sick and Gibbs had to pull him off the case and replace him with Special Agent Balboa. That had been the first time she had ever seen Gibbs head slap Tony and she laughed to herself at the memory.

She walked over to the table in the play land area of the restaurant and sat down with Tony. "Why don't you go order our lunch, I will keep an eye on Ben", Ziva said as she handed Tony her debit card. "Okay Zi, what would you like? They have salads, chicken or fish if you don't want to eat a burger". Ziva thought for a moment and decided, "I will have a Big Mac, it's been years since I have eaten one". She really didn't care what kind of burger she had but she did notice that Tony could get two game pieces if she ordered a Big Mac and seeing the smile on her husband's face told her she had made the right decision. "Okay, you save the table and watch Ben, I will be right back", Tony said as he went to place their order.

He returned a short while later with two Big Mac value meals and a cheeseburger happy meal for Ben. "Look mommy, I got toy", Ben said as he held up his plastic toy for everyone to see. Tony opened Ben's milk and inserted the straw for his son as Ben took a bite of his cheeseburger. "Look Ziva, I got Ben apple slices instead of fries", Tony said doing his best to point out that there were some healthy choices to choose from. Ziva could only nod as she took another bite of her burger, she did not know if it had something to do with her being pregnant but she did not remember these burgers tasting so good.

Tony made sure to collect all of his game pieces while Ziva watched him. He assured his wife that he has only been here a few times, a lie he would soon come to regret when just two days later Ziva would find his hidden stash of game pieces while dusting the den.

They made it to the Zoo a little over an hour later. Ziva applied sun screen on Ben's face and arms as the three year old squirmed trying to get away from her. "Hold still Ben", Ziva said as she looked to make sure she had not missed any exposed skin.

They made their way through the gate and Tony studied the map, "Okay Ben what do you want to see first, Monkeys and Gorillas or Lions and Tigers". Ben thought about it and said, "Lions and Tigers. Tony looked at the map again and said, "Okay to the right it is then", as he led his family down the path towards the lions and tigers.

It was a perfect day for the animals at the zoo to bask in the sunlight and most of them could be easily seen sleeping or playing within their enclosures. Tony had taken some great pictures of Ziva and Ben looking at the animals and Ziva had made sure to capture several great shots of Tony and Ben together as well.

When the DiNozzo family finally arrived at the Elephant exhibit Tony and Ziva were relieved to see that the baby elephant could easily be seen standing alongside its mother. Ben laughed when the little elephant rolled in the dirt stirring up quite a dust cloud. "Look daddy, he playing", Ben said as Tony held him up to see better. "He sure is Ben, looks like fun doesn't it"? Tony asked. Ben nodded in agreement and then Tony said, "Ben mommy and I have something we need to talk to you about; how about we get some ice cream and we can sit and talk, okay"? "Okay daddy, can I have chocolate"? Ben asked as he waved goodbye to the baby elephant. "Sure Ben, you go sit with mommy and I will be right back", Tony said as he went to buy the ice cream; Tony returned a few minutes later holding three chocolate cones. They were lucky to have found a bench that had a perfect view of the elephants; it sat near the top of a small hill and they could easily see down into the elephant enclosure, even if other people stood in front of them closer to the fence, their view was still unobstructed.

Tony observed the enclosure and began pointing out all of the different elephants within the enclosure. Now he did not know which elephants were related to whom but he made up quite the elaborate tale explaining to Ben that the medium sized elephants were the brothers and sisters to the baby elephant and that it was their job to help the mommy and daddy elephant teach the baby elephant all kinds of things the baby needs to learn so he can grow up to be a big elephant like them. Ben smiled as he watched some of the elephants play in the water and he asked, "Elephants have families just like peoples do"? Ziva smiled at her son and said, "All animals have families, just like people". Ben needed a little bit more convincing so he asked, "Lions too mommy"? Ziva smiled at her son and said again, "Yes Ben, all animals including lions".

Tony decided this was the moment to tell Ben and he looked to Ziva who gave him an encouraging nod. "We're a family Ben", Tony said pointing at the three of them and we just found out that mommy is going to have another baby and do you know what that means"? Ben shook his head no. Tony smiled and continued, "It means that you get to be a big brother and help us teach the new baby all kinds of things. "Just like the elephant's daddy"? Ben asked. "Yep, just like the elephant's", Tony answered. Ben then asked, "Where is baby now"? Ziva took Ben's tiny hand and placed it on her stomach saying, "The baby is in my tummy until it is big enough to come out". Ben then asked, "Where is baby going to live"? Tony laughed and said, "In the house with us". Ben looked surprised and very excited, "Can baby sleep with me in my room"? Ziva and Tony shared a look with each other, neither of them had anticipated Ben taking the news this well. Ziva answered, "The baby will have its own room just down the hall from you". Ben thought about this for a moment then asked, "What kind of baby is in your tummy mommy". Ziva smiled and answered, "We do not know yet if it is a boy or a girl, what would you like the baby to be Benjamin"? Ben thought about it and said, "I want baby to be a lion because elephants are too big to live in the house".

Tony and Ziva stared at Ben then at each other before both parents burst out laughing and had to explain to their three year old that elephants have elephant babies and lions have lion babies and humans have human babies.

Ben was a lot less enthusiastic upon learning this new bit of information and thought that a baby lion or a baby elephant would be a lot more fun than a regular human baby. Tony held Ben's hand as he led his family towards the polar bear exhibit and was telling Ben all of the fun things he could do with a new brother or sister, none of which Ben seemed too excited about. "You're going to be a great big brother Ben", Tony said looking down at his son. Ben looked up at his father and said, "I try daddy but I not sharing my toys".

A/N Please send me a review for this story and let me know if I should keep going.


	16. I am not June Cleaver

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and the DiNozzo's were quietly relaxing at home after their trip to the Zoo the day before. Ziva had decided to surprise Tony and Ben by baking cookies this morning and she set about gathering all of her ingredients; happy that both Tony and Ben were not under foot like they often were whenever she baked.

Ben was out back playing on his swing set whileTony was in his den entering game piece codes into his computer when he heard the phone ringing. He paused to listen after he heard Ziva answer the phone from the kitchen and immediately wondered why Gibbs was calling. He was certain they were off rotation this weekend so he knew it couldn't be work related. Upon hearing Ziva say goodbye, Tony quickly stuffed his game pieces into an envelope he kept hidden in his desk and closed out the Monopoly web page just in time as Ziva made her way into his den.

"Tony that was Gibbs on the phone, he wants to stop by this afternoon; he says he has something he wants to talk to us about".

"Did he say what it was"? Tony asked as he covertly slid the envelope under a magazine sitting on his desk.

Ziva pretended not to notice and answered, "No, I asked and he said it was nothing to worry about".

Tony sat back in his chair and sighed, "I bet it has something to do with you being pregnant again. I kinda got the feeling when we were at his place a few days ago that he wants you to consider retirement". Ziva thought back to that night and shook her head agreeing with what Tony said.

Ziva heard the oven timer go off and headed back to the kitchen to check on her cookies. Tony followed her as the smell of peanut butter cookies flowed through the house making him suddenly crave a glass of milk. He watched as Ziva placed her oven mitts on and pulled the first dozen cookies from the oven. Tony took in a big whiff of the heavenly aroma as Ziva placed the cookies on the counter to cool. He reached for one and Ziva slapped his hand, "They have to cool for a few minutes". Tony let out a frustrated breath and went to the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of milk and then sat down at the kitchen table waiting for Ziva to bring him some cookies.

Tony took a sip of his milk as he watched Ziva prepare the next batch of cookies to put in the oven. He smiled at her as he watched her thinking that only Ziva could look so damn sexy wearing oven mitts. She could feel his eyes on her and asked, "Why are you grinning at me like that"? Tony took another sip of his milk and said, "It suits you". Ziva asked, "What does"? Tony gestured towards the cookies and the whole house in general. "This, all of this; you do so much for me and Ben and you make it look so easy". Ziva continued pressing her fork into the cookie dough and smiled, "It is easy to do something you love, especially when it is for the people you love". Tony tapped his fingers on the rim of his glass as he pondered Ziva's reply. "How do you feel about making this your full time job", Tony asked catching Ziva off guard. Ziva opened the oven door and placed the next batch of cookies in the oven and set the timer for 11 minutes. Ziva picked up her spatula and lifted two warm cookies off of the cooling rack and placed them on a small plate and brought them over to her husband who was looking at her waiting for an answer. "I will not lie; it is something that I have been considering for awhile now, especially now that we are having another baby". Tony took a bite of his cookie and said, "If it is what you want, I think you should do it. Ben is getting older and will be starting school in a few years, I think it would be good for him to have you home; You know how crazy our work schedule can be, this way at least one of us would be there when he comes home from school or needs to go to sports practice or scouts or anything else he might want to try".

Ziva smiled as she listened to her husband ramble on but the smile turned into a frown as she said, "There is also another reason we need to consider this". Tony looked at his wife and saw the all too familiar look in her eyes that was always there whenever they discussed the dangers that came with being NCIS Special Agents. It was a combination of sadness mixed with fear and Tony hated that look on her. "Yeah, I know", Tony answered hoping that Ziva could not see the sadness in his own eyes. Ziva wiped her hands on a dish towel and came to sit with her husband at the kitchen table. Ziva took a bite from one of Tony's cookies and the two sat quietly for a minute or two, each of them dreading the up coming conversation that lingered in the silence.

Tony offered Ziva some of his milk but she declined. He then said, "Every time we go out in the field together, we are doubling the risk that one of us will be hurt". Ziva nodded in agreement and said, "But I feel better knowing that it is me who has your back". Tony traced an invisible pattern on the table and when he looked up he saw tears in Ziva's eyes. He reached his arms out to her and she immediately came to him seeking the comfort she knew she would find there. "What's wrong Zi"? Tony asked as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Ziva sniffled and Tony handed her a napkin, "Thank you", she said as she wiped her eyes and nose. "Damn hormones, the same thing happened when I was pregnant with Ben", Ziva let out a small laugh at her own expense. "Yeah, I remember, you were a real mess at times", Tony said as he remembered all the times Ziva had cried at the drop of a hat while she was pregnant the first time. He hugged her tighter and said, "I don't know what we would do if we lost you". Ziva placed a hand lovingly on her husband's cheek and said, "You would carry on for our children's sake". Tony let out a deep breath and said, "Yeah, and I know you would do the same if something were to happen to me". Ziva caressed Tony's cheek with her hand and nodded that she would.

The oven timer went off interrupting the tender moment. Ziva got up to check the newest batch of cookies and Tony decided he had better check on Ben, making sure his son was behaving himself. Tony saw that Ben was happily playing with his trucks in the sandbox and decided he would finish his conversation with his wife before going outside to play with his son.

Tony walked back into the kitchen and leaned on the counter watching Ziva bake a new batch of cookies. He reached for another one but this time Ziva did not stop him. "Would you be mad at me if I asked you to quit your job and stay home with the kids"? Tony asked as he tossed the hot cookie from one hand to the other. Ziva handed him a paper towel and said, "Put that down before you burn yourself". Tony did as instructed then licked and blew on his fingers to cool them off. Ziva smiled at him and said, "Why would I be mad"? Tony shrugged his shoulders saying, "I don't know, it's just that I know how much you love your job and I would never want you to give it up just because I am scared that one of these days you might not come home". They had this conversation more than a few times before. They had taken all the standard precautions and had drawn up a will right after Ben was born giving Gibbs guardianship should something happen to the two of them. They had life insurance and money set aside for Ben's education as well as a trust fund made up from money inherited from Tony's grandparents and Ziva's father. Financially they were in a good place. But how do you prepare emotionally for the possibility that one or both of you may leave for work one morning and never again return home? Tony and Ziva had yet to discover the answer to this question. Ziva stopped what she was doing wanting to give her husband her full attention, "I think I could get used to the idea of staying home with the children". Tony looked at her surprised, "Really Zi, you're not just saying that to make me feel better"? Ziva reached for a plate and handed Tony a cookie saying, "I am sure, but don't expect me to turn into one of those women from one of your stupid movies that only lives to please her man". Tony pretended to be disappointed and said, "Come on Zi, you know I would give anything to come home from work and find you vacuuming the house wearing pearls and high heels like June Cleaver". Ziva asked, "Who is June Cleaver"? Tony looked at her shocked, "June Cleaver, from Leave it to Beaver, 1950's classic sitcom starring Hugh Beaumont, Barbara Billingsley, Tony Dow and Jerry Mathers as The Beaver".

Ziva continued her baking as Tony described some of his favorite episodes, "There was this one time when Beaver and his friend Larry climbed up this billboard and got trapped in a giant cup of soup and had to be rescued by the fire department and…"

**A/N Please review and let me know what you think. I promise that the next chapter will reveal what Gibbs has on his mind . This chapter was necessary because I needed to make it clear that Tony and Ziva have deep concerns regarding their jobs and the welfare of their growing family. I would appreciate hearing back from you guys and I also would like to know if the new baby should be a boy or a girl. I am leaning towards a boy because I think it would be fun to write about a house full of DiNozzo men and poor Ziva trying to cope. I think maybe 4 boys and then a little girl for Ziva. Let me know what you think.**

.


	17. I'm ready for my happy ending

A/N I just realized that I never added a disclaimer so here it is now. This goes for all previous chapters as well as this one: I do not own any rights to NCIS nor do I plan on making money off of anything I write. I guess Benjamin is mine but everyone else belongs to CBS.

Gibbs arrived at the DiNozzo home just as Ziva was preparing lunch. "Hello Gibbs", Ziva said as she greeted the older man with a hug. "Hi Ziva, I promise this won't take long and I'll let you guys get back to whatever it is you're doing", Gibbs said as he looked at the folder clutched in his hands.

"Nonsense, you will be staying for lunch and then we will have a proper visit to discuss what is inside this folder", Ziva said as she tapped the folder Gibbs held in his hands.

Ziva motioned for Gibbs to sit down at the kitchen table while she poured him a cup of coffee. "Where are Tony and Ben"? Gibbs asked as he took a sip of coffee. Ziva nodded towards the backyard and said, "They are outside playing".

Gibbs could now hear the sound of laughter coming from the backyard and just as he was about to get up to go and see what Tony and Ben were up to Ziva stopped him. "Can I talk to you for a moment, just the two of us?" Gibbs sat back down and Ziva took a seat directly across from him. Gibbs could see that Ziva had something on her mind and that she was taking time to choose her words correctly.

"I don't know how to begin", Ziva said as she tried to sort out the flood of emotions swimming in her mind at the moment. Gibbs waited patiently giving her all the time she needed to gather her thoughts.

"I was only 18 when I began my training for Mossad. I have worked my entire adult life as either an Officer of Mossad or as an NCIS Special Agent, it is all I have ever known until I married Tony; I never thought that I would have all this", Ziva said as she raised her arms gesturing around her home. Gibbs silently listened, not wanting to interrupt her train of thought. Ziva continued, "I remember once a long time ago, I told Tony I did not count on happy endings". Gibbs raised an eyebrow but continued to listen in silence. "I look at what I have now; a wonderful husband, an adoring son and another baby on the way; All this makes me so happy".

Gibbs reached a hand out and placed it over Ziva's and gave it a gentle squeeze. She smiled at him and continued, "This morning Tony and I continued a conversation we have had many, many times before and he once again asked me to consider resigning my position at NCIS and become a full time mom to Ben and the new baby; and do you want to know something?" Ziva asked with a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Gibbs squeezed her hand again and nodded for her to continue. "For the first time, I am actually considering doing it, but at the same time it scares the hell out of me".

"Why does it scare you Ziver"? Gibbs asked curious to know the answer. Ziva took in a deep breath and answered, "Because it means that I have changed, I am no longer the woman I once was. I never thought that taking care of Tony and Ben could be so full filling but it is and I love doing it. I hope you do not think that I am weak for saying this but I am ready for a change."

Gibbs smiled at Ziva saying, "You are one of the strongest women I have ever known and I doubt there is anything you could ever say or do that could change my mind about that."

"Thank you Gibbs for saying so", Ziva said as she smiled at the man sitting across from her at the table. Gibbs looked down at the folder in front of him and said, "It's funny you are telling me this now because that it what I came here to talk to you and Tony about". Ziva looked at Gibbs surprised, "I will call Tony in now so we can discuss this before lunch". Gibbs nodded okay and Ziva got up to call Tony. She walked over to the patio door and opened it, "Gibbs is here Tony can you come inside please"?

Ben stopped what he was doing and ran past Ziva yelling," Gibbs-Gibbs-Gibbs, you here to visit", the three year old said as he left a trail of sand across the kitchen floor. Ziva looked at the mess and asked Tony to take Ben back outside and dust him off. "Oh hey boss, didn't know you were here, I'll be right back", Tony said as he took Ben by the hand and led him back outside.

Once Tony had Ben back outside he began dusting the sand off of Ben which seemed to be everywhere. Tony noticed that both of Ben's pockets were stuffed with the tiny grains and asked, "Ben why do you have sand in your pockets?" Ben looked down and patted his pockets with his hands and said, "I dunno daddy but it was fun". Tony let out an exasperated breath and began scooping the sand out of Ben's pockets. Suddenly, he had a better idea and said, "I only know one way to get the sand out of your pockets Ben", and without warning he picked Ben up and turned him upside down and gently shook him up and down while holding him by the ankles loosening the sand from the laughing three year olds pockets.

Gibbs and Ziva smiled as they both watched the interaction between father and son. Once Tony had cleaned Ben up the best he could the two DiNozzo men came inside. Ben visited for a few minutes then Ziva sent him into the family room to watch cartoons while the adults talked.

Once the three of them were settled around the kitchen table Gibbs opened the folder and looked inside. He pulled out a document and handed it to Tony. The younger man read the document in silence then handed it to his wife to read. Once Ziva had finished reading the document she handed it back to Gibbs and he placed it back inside the folder and closed the file. Tony looked at Gibbs and said, "They can't do this boss?" Gibbs only nodded and said, "Yes they can Tony but it does not mean I have to play by their rules".

Tony and Ziva looked to Gibbs waiting for him to continue. "Mandatory retirement at the end of the year my ass", Gibbs said. "This is my team, my rules, I will leave on my terms". Tony and Ziva both nodded in agreement with Gibbs. Tony asked, "What are you proposing boss?" Gibbs looked at Tony and said, "That depends on you DiNozzo". Tony looked at Gibbs shaking his head that he did not understand. Gibbs smiled and said, "Are you ready to take over the MCRT? I have already discussed the matter with the Director and he is ready to appoint you as the new team leader as soon as he accepts my resignation". Tony looked from Gibbs to Ziva shocked, he always knew that one day the position would be his but he had not been expecting it so soon. For once Tony was at a loss for words, "I'm ready boss, I know I am. I won't let you down". Gibbs cupped a hand around the back of Tony's neck and said, "You never have Tony".

Gibbs knew that Tony would be a great team leader but now the only concern was what to do about Ziva's position. Director Vance had made it clear that if Tony accepted the team lead position, then Ziva would have to transfer to another team. Gibbs told Tony and Ziva what Director Vance had proposed and waited to hear what the two had to say.

Ziva looked at Tony and said, "What do you think I should do"? Tony looked at Gibbs then at his wife and said, "You know how I feel Zi, but I can't make this decision for you, it has to be what you want. I can't ask you to give up your career if it is something you are not ready to do, so I will stand by any decision you make, we will work it out together." Ziva smiled at her husband and said, "But I have already made my decision and yes it is what I want and this time I am counting on a happy ending."

The End

A/N The story will continue in the yet to be named sequel. It just felt like a good spot to end the current story. The next story will likely begin with the birth of the new baby and will go at a much faster pace as more DiNozzo babies are born. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
